Awakening the Dead
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is a shadowhunter that dies in 1723 in a battle against a demon.300 years later she wakes up in modern day America in a cave with no memory on how she got there then she meets Detective Jace Lightwood who's detective partner has just been mysteriously killed.Will Clary be able to find out why she has awoken from the dead and will she be able to destroy the evil
1. Prologue

**Full description (As it didn't fit into the actual description box):** **Clarissa Morgenstern is a Shadowhunter that dies in 1723 in a battle against a demon. Thousands of years later she wakes up in modern day America in a cave with no memory on how she got there. She meets Detective Jace Lightwood who's detective partner has just been mysteriously killed will Clary be able to find out why she has awoken from the dead right now in this age and will she be able to destroy the evil that has come back to the surface? And lastly will she be able to find her long lost friends and family as well as love? Rated T because of some violence and maybe a few future scenes.**

**AN: Hey guys, um this idea sort of came to me whilst I was watching a new program called Sleepy Hollow now showing on Fox and well I decided to write something kind of similar to that but it isn't the exact same as we have Shadowhunters involved in the story instead.**

**Prologue**

**18****th**** August 1723, just outside New York, America**

**Clary's point of view**

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The sounds of bullets being shot filled the battlefield of the echoes of the men shooting their guns.

I saw a Hellhound demon lunge at me which I quickly sidestepped and stabbed it with my seraph blade named 'Zaphkiel' after the archangel that is the chief of the thrones.

And I watched how the demon let out a weird sort of scream and then collapsed in to nothing leaving no trace that it was ever there.

I should tell you a little bit about myself as you're probably wondering why a girl is fighting in a war and why she's fighting demons not people.

My real name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild and sister of Jonathan Morgenstern. I am fifth teen and later this month will be my sixteenth birthday. I am originally from Brooklyn but my family moved to London when I was very little so I grew up in the London Institute and I apparently according to all my American friends have a very posh and British accent and when I talk apparently I stand with my arms crossed behind my back as though I'm some kind of professor (Okay blame my family for that and I suppose I do actually teach young people stuff back at home) The reason I am in this war is because the Queen of England told me that we must fight against the Americans (Okay well she told my brother and father more than me but I am disguised as a boy for now and only very few people actually know that I'm a girl and I am now going by the ) but I soon left in secret to fight with the British but I soon realised that the British side was full of demons and other monsters so I changed sides and I got accepted as a male soldier. I am now fighting against my family pretty much and well I've sort of disowned myself in my head from them because I realised that my family were helping raising demons to fight on their side. I am also what you would call a Shadowhunter.

My whole family are Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters look just like an average person, we act like an average person, and we even have the same emotions and feelings as an average person the only thing is that we don't have an average person's life or blood lines well not exactly anyway. Shadowhunters are half breeds well that's probably the easiest way to describe us, you see you may believe it or not but we are half human and half angel. It is a Shadowhunter's job to hunt down and kill demons; we dedicate our whole lives to training to hunt and kill until we are about twelve or so before we actually get to go out and hunt and kill demons using our skills that we should have picked up. Even when we can officially hunt demons we have to train at least every two maybe three days if not every day, we also have to try not to eat that much fattening stuff. We also have to follow the laws of the Clave which is pretty fair but you can suffer greatly if you disobey them and they are not particularly forgiving either, their motto pretty much says their belief which is 'Sed lec dura lex' This is Latin for 'The law is hard, but it is the law'.

There are also people which Shadowhunters call Downworlders. This group was basically made up with Vampires (Like one of my best friends Simon Lewis though he's what you would call a daylighter), Warlocks (Like another one of my friends Magnus Bane and then his friend Ragnor Fell), Werewolves (Like Lucian Greymark who is practically my stepfather) and Faeries (Who I am not really friends with any but I can name one which is Kaelie who's a bit of a slut)

Shadowhunters have special powers as do the Downworlders. Shadowhunters have weapons which are named mostly after angels but not always to use against demons and we also have runes which help us with speed and strength and other countless things which are drawn on by a stele. Vampires obviously have their fangs, and they can also have weapons as long as they aren't silver. Werewolves are similar to Vampires just with the wolf form instead of the fangs. Faeries are very tricky and good at cheating and stealing things and they can also handle a few weapons. Warlocks obviously have their own magic (Light, dark or shadow) and I guess they could handle weapons too if they needed them.

Well that's practically my life and a history lesson packed into one there.

Anyway back to the exciting part: the battle.

I stared at the empty space where the demon had just stood for a second before spinning around to see the greater demon I was meant to be hunting down and killing for the Clave.

His name is Sammael, and he is a sort of serpent like demon which can be recognised by his closeness to the demon Lilith herself and also a massive scar near where the heart would be because of the legend of the murder of him from the archangel Michael who is the commander of the armies of Heaven.

As soon as he saw me, he crept towards me snarling viciously and muttering something in demon language I guess.

I pulled out another blade and muttered a quick name which I was told to name it "Michael."

My seraph blade lit up with it's angelic light as Sammael came closer to me preparing for me to die.

He suddenly randomly yelled something in some language I didn't know and charged at me.

I blocked his blow at me and we carried on doing them same thing for a while and no matter how many times I stabbed or cut this demon he kept healing himself or the blade just bounced off.

When he charged at me again I felt slightly nervous but I brought my seraph blade down to meet his blow only to be cut at in the side I wasn't protecting with one of his poisonous spikes.

I gasped and almost staggered back but I didn't let myself do that as I felt the demon's poison flood through my veins.

Instead I gripped my seraph blade even tighter and I cut the serpent demon straight in half and then watched how the demon struggled before lying on the floor still dying.

Then all I remember after that was collapsing next to Sammael, the pain of the poison and then a voice screaming "Clary!" and then suddenly the pain melted away and I fell into a pitch black hole of nothing.

**AN: Thanks for reading this and I hope you guys all liked it and if not then please mention in your review what I could do to improve it and I will hopefully be updating this story again soon.**


	2. Clary's waking and interview

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or even read this story because it really means a lot even if you never review. And I think that is it for now so I'll let you carry on reading this story now.**

**Chapter 1**

**18****th**** August 2013 just outside New York City, America.**

**Clary's point of view**

Darkness, that's all I can see.

Nothing except black darkness surrounding me.

I tried to move upwards but my hand hit against something hard which felt very solid.

I tried to move it but it felt like it weighed hundreds of pounds.

I then put my hands out to the side and I felt the same solid material on both sides.

The first thought after that in my head was quite literally 'What the actual hell? I am in a tight space so I can't be dead as Shadowhunter's burn their dead. And brilliant now my claustrophobia problems are going to come back before I can get out.'

I reached up again and this time the surface seemed to almost give away at my touch so I punched the surface ignoring the stinging pain in my hands and on my side which just randomly hurt now.

I punched the surface again and this time I managed to break through the solid surface and I sat up in this tiny tight box sort of thing and I muttered to myself "Where the hell am I?"

My voice sounded dry and cracked as though I hadn't spoken in years and I my memory of how I got here was completely useless.

I tried to rerun a basic thing someone had once told me to do when I wasn't sure who I was.

"My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I am fifth teen years old, my best friends are Simon Lewis and Magnus Bane, I ran away from home when i found out my family were raising demons and I disowned them and changed my name to Clary Adele Fray. I was last told to kill a demon; I killed the demon and then nothing." I repeated that to myself a few more times before adding on to the last one "And I'm in a god forsaken cave."

I pushed myself into a standing position and then I noticed the pain in my side and the clothes I was wearing.

I was wearing a pair of black army trousers, and a black soldier's top and I could feel my hair was still in its ponytail and I had black combat sort of boots on and I had some sort of leather jacket on, a pair of black elbow length gloves on and I also had my father's dagger strapped to my side by my thigh sheath.

I struggled to walk properly on my feet again as I started to make my way over to what appears to be an entrance or exit to the cave.

Once I was out of the cave I looked around at my surrounding only to see that to one side there was a massive city full of tall buildings and on all of the other sides there was just long green grass and a small lake.

I stumbled my way over to the lake and looked as best as I could at my reflection in the water surface.

I still looked just as I had when I last looked into a mirror or at my reflection. I had the same bright red curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, the same sparkling, too big emerald green eyes, the same doll like porcelain skin and the same freckles that covered my face. I even had the same pale white scar running from the corner of my right eye right down to the right corner of my chin from a demon fight I had been in. I also appeared to have dirt and grim all over my face and clothing and body near enough which didn't really surprise me after being in that cave. I looked exactly the same as I have since I could remember but if I was the same then why do I feel different and why has all of this scenery changed because one thing I can promise anyone is that this wasn't the place where I last remember being.

I saw what looked like a line of grey and it looked almost out of place in this place surrounded by long green grass so I naturally stumbled my way over to the line of grey and I collapsed right on it.

I only just realised how bad the pain in my side and legs actually are so I went to my stele pocket but found it completely empty.

I muttered a curse in Latin before trying to figure out what the grey solid thing was.

I then had the surprise of my life as a massive thing came driving straight at me and I screamed slightly before jumping and rolling out of its way only to find a smaller thing speeding towards me so I had to roll again onto the side of the grey thing before I muttered "Note to future self, never try rolling across one of those grey things again. It hurts."

I then heard a faint wailing sound coming from the city so I stumbled onto the grey pavement like thing to try and get a better view of what was coming at me.

I then saw flashes of blue and red speeding towards me and then they stopped in front of me and a man got out of this small speedy thing and held a gun at me and told me "Put your hands on your head and get on your knees."

I frowned as it remind me of something from what felt like years ago but I did as they said and then the man told me "You're under arrest for the murder of Officer Collins, if you have anything to say then it may count against you in court…"

I interrupted him by asking him "Who the hell is Officer Collins?"

The man glared at me before picking me up bodily and stuffing me into his speedy thing and then speeding off back towards the city again.

I muttered to myself "Great to know that everyone listens to me again."

The man glared at me through his front mirror before snapping at me "Shut up. Unless you want to talk about how you have murdered or done any crime then you may talk but if not then shut up."

I raised my eyebrows at him but said nothing back to him as we carried on speeding into the city now.

I thought that by now nothing could surprise me as much as it did when we got out of the speedy thing and onto the path in front of the building.

The height of the building was amazing. It was so tall that I had to crane my neck right back to see the top of it.

I tried to make out the writing on the building as we went in but my dyslexia made all the words seem to float off the building and dance around in front of my eyes.

I let the man lead me through the rooms full of big bulky things and loud noises of some kind of machines working and into a cell; he also took my dagger, jacket and my gloves away from me which I wasn't particularly impressed about.

Once the man locked me in and left I muttered to myself "Brilliant, so far today I've woken up in a cave with no memory of the last part of the battle or how I even got to the cave and buried underground, I've almost got hit by two speedy things, arrested by what I presume is the police before being thrown into a speedy thing and taken into some sort of city and thrown into a cell that is made of some kind of strong metal and I have no idea where I am, why I am here or even who I am really. What a great day it's been and it's only morning I presume from looking at the amount of sunlight in here. What else is going to happen to me? Are these strange people going to take me to a mental institute? Seriously I know Simon always told me I had bad luck following me but still that is absolutely ridiculous."

Then the man who picked me up in the speedy thing came back and told me sternly "Come with me, Miss. You're coming with me to the interviewing room."

I stared at the man and asked him "The what room?"

The man repeated slowly for me "The interviewing room. Did you catch that?"

I glared at him and snapped "Yes I did thanks."

We ended up in a small room with a table and two chairs on either side of it and a few machine looking things.

I was strapped up to one of the machines and then I had to sit there and wait until my interviewer came.

**Jace's point of view**

Officer Frank Collins and I had gotten call to go up to the farmhouse just outside of New York City on the night he was murdered.

We had separated so I could search the house to find the man who called us and Frank went to search the stables for him.

In the end I found the poor calling man lying dead on the floor and I had sent a message to Frank over the radio to tell him about the man but he never replied so I went looking for him and what I saw was practically terrifying.

Frank had been lying on the floor with a cut in his side and his blood leaking across the floor. But that unfortunately hadn't been the scary bit.

The scariest part was who was with him in the stables.

The had been a woman with long, waist length, straight hair that almost changed colour as if it tried to suit your favourite hair colour. The woman had the same sort of eyes too that changed colour as if it met your perfect girl of your dreams but for some reason she looked as if she was some kind of Princess of evil. Her white floor length dress had been stained slightly with blood and the shadows seemed to almost cling to her.

There had also been a man who looked almost just like her except he had a more serpent look to him and he had one scar over his right hand side as if his heart was there and someone had stabbed him and another one where his body would have been split in half if he'd been chopped straight in half. This man had been wearing complete white trousers too which had also been stained with blood. He almost seemed to look exactly like the woman just a male version which made him the Prince of evil.

There had been a second man too standing just behind them the others smiling at the dead body. This man was actually describable. He had very white blonde hair and his dark black eyes had almost no light in them. He had very high cheekbones and he was wearing a deep red colour instead of white but you could tell that his clothes too had stains of blood. And his face had a scar running down his left cheek. The shadows also seemed to cling to him as if he was their master.

All of them had spoken in a weird tongue that I'd never heard before in my life. They had made small growling and whining noises before talking in a slightly more understandable language which I think was Latin.

When they saw me they sneaked towards me but I had backed away and the suddenly the white haired male one had said in English "Horses." And then they had all taken a horse each and ridden out of the stables and the darkness seemed to swallow them up which scared me even more than it did beforehand.

It was hard trying to accept that Frank was dead but I was getting around it slowly.

As soon as Officer Verlac had told me that he'd arrested someone for the murder of Frank I had come here straight away but when I saw the suspect in the interviewing room I was automatically surprised.

The suspect was a girl who looked no older than fifth teen maybe even sixteen I wasn't sure. She had bright, fiery red, curly hair which was pulled back in a messy sort of ponytail and she had stunning green emerald eyes that glittered in the light. She had extremely pale like almost doll skin under all the muck, dirt and grim she had covering her clothes and body but her face was also covered in millions of freckles. There was a gruesome sort of scar that ran across her small pale face which you could just make out underneath the dirt and grim, it ran from the corner of her right eye to the right side of her chin. Somehow the scar made her seem even more pretty really. It was only the grim and dirt that made her look a little bit strange. She also had a few scraps running across her cheeks as though she'd been rolling along roads or something.

The girl was also wearing all black from her top and trousers to her boots and I also noticed that the clothes also seemed quite old fashioned and it was probably from about 300 years ago or more.

Another thing that caught my eye about the small girl was that she had scars in funny shapes running around her small neck and any other skin that you could see though a few had black markings as though they were tattooed onto her skin but I sensed that they weren't tattoos from when she moved the marks didn't fold with the skin, they almost seemed to stay in the same place.

The girl seemed very curious about the handcuffs on her wrists as though she'd never seen them on there before.

Her green eyes studied it for a moment before she jerked her hand, wincing slightly as the metal dug straight into her skin.

Officer Verlac laughed at her and told her "You can't escape these handcuffs you know. They're built for exactly people like you."

The girl just looked at him and asked him "And what would you mean by _people like me_?"

What surprised me was how British her voice sounded, it was cracked and dried as if she hadn't had a drink in ages but she still had a clear, posh sort of very typical expected British accent.

The girl then coughed slightly and asked Officer Verlac "Am I allowed a drink of water or something? Or is that going to be taken off me too?"

Officer Verlac nodded and walked over to the machine and poured her a cup of water before handing it to her.

The girl nodded her head in thanks before almost chugging it down and then she pulled a strange face as if it tasted funny.

Officer Verlac or Sebastian as his name is told her "And I meant by people like you as in murders and criminals like you."

The girl pointed out "You haven't actually charged me on any murder or criminal offense so you can't actually call me a murderer or a criminal until you've proved that it was me."

Sebastian growled and then he said "Yes but it's only a matter of time until you are proven guilty of something."

The girl rolled her eyes and said "Another note to future self- try not to do any crimes so I'm convicted by a person who is strapping me to some kind of machine and accusing me of murdering someone I don't have a clue who they are." She then realised that they would be dead so she muttered "Or were."

Sebastian leant in close to her face and told her " One I am a police officer not just a person, two this machine will tell us if you're lying during your interview and three you ought to be careful about what you say because the dead man's partner is standing outside listening to our conversation and your interview."

The girl didn't flinch away from Sebastian being that close unlike most people would she only asked curiously "And you depend all of your trust on some machine that could easily give you false information about me telling the truth or not so you don't have to use your brains more often to see if that person was lying? Wow that is very depending on a poor piece of junk you know, and how the hell can a machine know that?"

I almost instantly liked this girl now, she may not understand this stuff but she certainly has a very amusing to watch and listen to attitude for sure.

Sebastian then answered her questions "Yes we depend on the machine to tell us whether you're lying or telling the truth, and the machine registers your heart rate as most people's would raise as they lied."

The girl frowned and muttered something in another language that sounded a lot like Latin.

The team leader then came into the room and my foster brother Alec Lightwood went in with him to help him.

The team leader sat down opposite the young girl and Alec sat next to him and then they both started up the machines and the leader then said "Well young miss, shall we begin?"

The girl didn't even look possibly scared at all she just had a determined look in her eyes instead as though she saw this as merely a challenge as she gestured for the leader to carry on.

The leader started up the tape and asked her "Can you please state your full name including your middle name if you have one please Miss."

The girl lifted her head slightly to meet the leader's dark brown eyes as she said "My name is Clary Adele Fray."

The leader nodded his head and asked "How old are you?"

Clary as she called herself hesitated and then said "I'm not sure how old I am sir."

The leader asked her "How come?"

Clary explained "I only have very little memory of my past sir, it is almost like the wind in a way, sometimes it is very strong and then other times there is next to nothing."

The leader sighed and asked her "When were you born?"

Clary shifted but answered easily "I was born on the twenty third of August 1707, in Brooklyn."

The leader stared at her and told her "Um that would make you nearly three hundred and sixteen years old Miss Fray."

Clary's eyes widened and she repeated to herself "Three hundred and sixteen? That can't be right before I woke up this morning I was only fifth teen well nearly sixteen I guess but really three hundred years?"

The leader asked her politely "Are you sure you've got the year right?"

Clary now frowned and said "Yes I'm pretty sure that I have the right year. But wait what year is it then?"

Alec said almost too harshly "Its 2013 haven't you read a newspaper before?"

Clary rubbed her face and was talking to herself "No it can't be three hundred years since then? But if it has then how could I have slept for that long? I can barely sleep for six hours straight and yet I can somehow sleep for three hundred years. Wow my life really is screwed up."

The leader stared at her and gently asked her as if she was mental "Who were your parents?"

Clary's hands were starting to shake now as if she was almost shocked that she had been away for three hundred years as she told the leader "I prefer not to talk about my family as they are pure evil and also I disowned them just as much as they did me."

The leader frowned and said "So you're saying that you think your parents were alive in the 1700's?"

Clary looked up and snapped "I know they were and so was I but…" she broke off in a groan as she put her hand to her right side as if it suddenly stung her or something.

She soon seemed to recover as she pulled her hands away and her face showed no sign of pain.

The leader stared at her as she ran a pale hand through her hair and was clearly thinking about something.

The leader stared at the young girl and told her "Miss Fray? How about you tell me what you can remember from your past and from today."

Clary's eyes held some sort of sadness as she nodded before taking a deep breath and saying "Um well I was born in Brooklyn as I told you earlier but my family moved to England soon after I was born where I grew up in London. My father and mother had expected to have two boys instead of a boy and a girl so instead of doing other stuff that normal girls did, my father brought me up as a boy warrior just like my brother.

I went into war at fourteen in disguise as a boy name Cain Fray so I could watch over my father and brother for England against the Americans. But it didn't take me long before I realised that the English were doing some bad stuff to cheat against the American's so I decided I could offer my services to the American's and join their side.

At fifth teen I had joined their side completely instead of sending them snippets of information about the British plans. I disowned my family just as they had me when I had turned to the American's and I found out that my family were evil pricks too.

On the American side I met a few friends such as Simon and Magnus. The three of us made a pretty good team together as we all had different strengths. Magnus had a lot of powerful and rare weapons along with his strange bravery and he was very quick, Simon had fewer weapons but he had hell of a lot of strength, and then I had quite a few weapons and I had my stubbornness, determination and I was pretty good at agility.

One day I had orders to find a certain person on the English side and kill him. I will not speak his name as it is cursed to do so but I can only remember finding the man only recognisable by a scar straight over his heart from when someone last tried to kill him but failed.

I remember that I found him and well this may count as murder but I fought him and he got me in my side but then I somehow chopped him in half.

I then remember collapsing next to him and a voice calling my name but then I can't remember anything else except from waking up this morning.

I woke up in a cave just outside the city and I stumbled out of the cave and then found the grey thing and I almost got hit by two speeding things before being thrown into a car and here I am being questioned if I murdered someone who died a few days ago."

The leader nodded and told her "That is all Miss Fray, if you may now return to your cell and wait for us to decide your fate."

Clary nodded and then waited whilst Sebastian sorted out her straps and handcuffs and then he snapped at her "Come on Stupid little Red, back to your cell for you."

The girl just merely looked like she wanted to slap him across the face when he said that but she didn't reply at all she stood up and half walked and half dragged out of the room.

Sebastian stopped next to me on the way out and told me "You come with me."

I nodded and followed him and Clary through the hallways which seemed to mildly surprise Clary as we walked through the computer rooms.

When we finally got to the cells Sebastian told Clary harshly "This man who is next to you is the partner of the man you may have killed but just simply forgot about."

The girl narrowed her eyes at Sebastian and she then turned to me and addressed me formally as if she was meeting someone very posh with her hands behind her back or as far as they would go anyway "I'm sorry for your loss sir, it must be hard for you to cope with death at your age."

I stared at her amazed at how she had just merely accepted that she was three hundred and sixteen years old as if it was a simple fact and she automatically spoke to me as if I was a high business man or her boss or something.

Clary then turned away and went into her cell with no complaint or any words except to Sebastian "Am I allowed some paper and a pen and pencil please?"

Sebastian gave her a strange look before Grabbing some paper and then a pen and pencil and giving it to her through the bars.

Clary smiled and she instantly took them to the cold metal bed which they gave the prisoners but she sat on it as though it was the most comfortable thing in the world, and she then asked Sebastian "Something to lean on?"

He again nodded and dropped a hard book through the bars which she collected and then placed it balanced on her tucked up legs and then she clicked the pen button on and started writing something then pausing before writing something else down.

Sebastian looked at me and asked "Is this the girl you saw?"

I shook my head and told him "I would remember her if I'd seen her before. I keep telling you that the woman I saw had no particular colour to her hair, it was as if it changed to suit your liking or something."

Sebastian asked me "And the guy?"

I shook my head and told him "He was the same, the eyes changed too. It was as if they could take appearance as anyone they wanted like they had some kind of dark magic, the shadows even seemed to swallow all of them and he had two scars one over his right side of the chest and one running around his waist fully as if he'd been chopped in half."

Sebastian looked pretty annoyed as he asked "And the other guy you saw?"

"Now that one is easy to describe, he had very light blonde almost white hair and very dark black eyes. He wore a deep red suit and his skin was almost as pale as Miss Fray's. He also had a -"

"A scar running across his left cheek and almost reaching his lips?" interrupted a smooth velvety British voice.

I looked at her through the bars and she carried on by asking "And he has high cheekbones and he's roughly about maybe six foot at the most?"

Her eyes seemed to almost glow with her curiosity and almost something that looked like scared.

But she continued anyhow "And the shadows around him, they all look like they cling and surround him like he can master them all?"

I finally found my voice and I asked her "How did you know that?"

Clary seemed to realise that she'd just dug herself a deeper hole but she shrugged and told me "I've met him a few times, a few too many for my preference anyway."

I asked her desperately "Do you know him? Do you know his name?"

Clary stepped forwards off her bed and into the small amount of light and she told me "I know him alright and I even know his name as he knows mine, I even think I know the other two people that you talk about but I will not tell you."

Sebastian growled and demanded "I command you to tell me!"

Clary looked almost dark and mysterious as she argued back "No, two names are forbidden and one name I dare not speak out loud because if he is who I think he is then he can be dangerous. I can only tell you that it would be wise to give up on finding their names; it will only bring you bad luck."

Sebastian growled again and stormed off into another room but I however went closer to the bars.

I gently reassured her "It's okay Clary, you can trust us. You're safe with us now. Just tell me why it dangerous to know their names."

Clary stared at me her emerald eyes glinting in the light as she replied "Nothing is okay, and you can't trust no one in life not even yourself sometimes, and no one is safe if they fight or rebel against them. And it's dangerous because they can find you when you say their names even if you think you're prepared to meet them, you can never know what they are planning, only the fact that you or the people you love will be tortured or die."

She stepped back into the darkness and she whispered "I'll give you a hint though, the two people in white, they aren't human at all and the other man isn't full human either and even for a bigger secret even I'm not human. Well not fully anyway. Goodnight Officer I think that you have heard enough for one night."

I quickly asked her "Can I please ask just a few more questions Miss Fray?"

I heard a faint sigh as she told me "Fine you're allowed two more question."

I thought about what to ask her before saying slowly "What do you mean that you're not fully human? And what else are you if you're not human?"

Clary's eyes came into view first before she came into view fully and she said "I meant my exact words as I said earlier, I'm only half human and my other half? You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I mean I'm already mental right? I could tell how the interviewers looked at each other. They think my brain has gone faulty and that I need to be put somewhere like a mental institute."

I stared at her through the bars and I asked her "And you don't think so?"

Clary looked at me and told me "I know I don't need mental help, I don't need anything. I just want out of this stupid cell and then I can do my own thing."

Clary then walked back into the shadows and I heard her bed creak as she presumably laid down on it.

I guess she'd thought I'd leave but there was something about this girl that catches my attention.

I heard her stomach grumble but Clary just muttered "Well I guess that means that I'm not some kind of undead monster at least."

I stayed silent and I listened to her own conversation to herself.

"Oh Clary you idiot why did you tell him that?"

"But it could help-"

"Oh yes and because telling someone that you're only half human will really help when they already think you're mad when you told them that you were three hundred years older than you was what seemed like yesterday."

"But if he's back then I could help."

"No I can't, just no, no matter what a prick he is, he was still someone I knew and cared about."

"But he betrayed you to Va…"

"Oh for the angel's sake you stupid brain not here. Anyone could be listening."

I heard her groan and tell herself "Just try to sleep Clary, even if you've spent three hundred years doing so. You can work everything out tomorrow. If I can that is."

She then went quiet for a few seconds before saying "Goodnight Simon and Magnus wherever you two are and I swear on the angel that I'll try to find you this time no matter what it takes."

Clary then went completely silent and listened to her light breathing sounding peaceful and happy.

I left the cells and went back home to my brand new, near enough empty apartment which only I owned, and the last thing I saw before sleep dragged me into is dreams or nightmares was Clary's big, bright, emerald green eyes.

**Clary's point of view**

As soon as my eyes closed, sleep dragged me into a dark nightmare.

I was in some woods which I didn't recognise now but I had a feeling that I knew where it was.

I spun around and saw a woman standing there behind me.

She had a slightly darker shade of red hair and darker green eyes too, and her skin was slightly darker than mine and I could almost recognise her instantly.

It was my mother, Jocelyn Fairchild.

My mum was wearing a floor length white dress that made her look almost angelic and she smiled at me as if she never did anything wrong.

I whispered to her "Mother? Is that you?"

Jocelyn smiled and said "Yes Clarissa, it is me but then again it isn't."

I winced at my full first name and I told her firmly "It's not Clarissa anymore, it's Clary."

My mum lost her smile as she said "Clarissa your father let me choose your name I thought it made a lovely name."

She reached out as if to touch me and I flinched back and replied "I told you my name is not Clarissa Morgenstern anymore, it's Clary Fray."

My mother sighed and told me "I'm sorry about what we did to you Clary, you've got to understand that I had to be loyal to your father even if it meant hiding your memories from the demons you saw us raise."

I shook my head and said "Well saying sorry after stealing someone's memories of some of their childhood isn't really enough now is it? And I disowned all three of you after I left. I don't need you to tell me how much you missed me because I know you obviously didn't otherwise you would of cared when I ran away and joined the American army."

Jocelyn stared at me and said "Clary I need to tell you something though and it has something to do with your past."

I asked her angrily "Oh what is that? Today I've already learnt that I'm just under three hundred years older than I actually thought I was so I doubt there's much else to tell me."

Jocelyn sighed and explained anyway "Clary, I know you hate me for what I did to you but it was for the best. I also want you to know the reason why you're still here in modern day America."

I gestured for her to continue so she did "When you fought the demon all those years ago you died from the poison he gave you. But instead of losing you forever Magnus Bane put a spell on you. This spell means that when someone raises the demon you killed, they also raise you too without knowing it. We did put the demon's body into a coffin and dropped it into the sea which is why we buried you in the cave. It was to protect you. Now I'm trapped in a dream sort of thing for helping you Clary. Another demon the demon of fears took me and I am trapped in a mirror like thing. I can see the outside world but they can't see me unless their Shadowhunters or Downworlders of course."

I turned away and I asked "So I died? As in actually dead like with no pulse or not even a breath?"

Jocelyn nodded and said "Yes Clary you did die but now that the demons been raised by your brother, you have also awoken too though they do not know of that yet. And Simon, Magnus and Luke are still alive and waiting for you so please see them at some point."

I nodded and promised "I will mother, I will try to find them."

Jocelyn smiled weakly at me before it faded when I saw a demon like thing step forwards and Jocelyn whispered "Clary go! Be safe now and remember what I told you and please try to rescue me."

I nodded and said "I will come to find you mother."

The forest started to fade away and the last thing I heard my mum say was "And Clary, remember to look behind you when you hunt, you always forgot to do that."

And then my mother was gone and so were the forest and the demon.

I could sense the sun rising and I could also feel moisture on my cheeks from my crying about my mother and what she'd told me.

I brushed my tears away and then grabbed my paper and pen and started to write yet again.

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought or think of the story so far and thanks again for the reviews I've been getting.**


	3. Telling them the truth

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story and I hope you liked the past two chapters and I hope you will like this next chapter. And I am also sorry about a mistake I made the other chapter by putting queen instead of king. Well after that then I will let you all enjoy this next chapter. And to anyone who has asked me if I'm a fan of the show Sleepy Hollow then yes I am a massive fan of it and that show inspired me to write this fan fiction so all say thank you to the show really. **

**Clary's point of view**

I waited until the officer I spoke to last night came in and then told me that he was given orders to take me to a mental institute but first I had to go to his apartment to get cleaned up.

I sighed and slid my paper and pen into my back pocket before following him through the building before I pointed out to him "You haven't actually told me your name sir."

The officer looked at me and said "My name is Jace Lightwood."

I nodded though he didn't see me and studied him properly.

Jace looked about eighteen or nineteen at the most. He had longish golden hair which was sort of wavy/ curly and fell into his almost hawk golden eyes. And he had a very dark sort of golden tan to his skin. He was fairly tall and he had quite big sort of muscles which partly reminded me of Jonathan and Valentine but I pushed that thought away quickly because they are not my favourite subject to say the least. Jace was pretty good looking but I would presume that he had flocks of girls after him and I don't think that finding love is particularly suitable when my demonic brother is on the loose.

I followed him into his car and I watched how when you pushed a button one way the windows all fell down and if you pushed it the other way then they went up again.

That amused me for about five more minutes until Jace snapped at me to stop so I did because one thing I learnt about living with hormonal boys who are abusive, is that when they tell you to do something angrily, you do it without a word.

We drove through the streets for a few minutes more in silence before Jace asked me "You said yesterday you woke up in a cave right?"

I looked from out the window to him and answered him "Yes I did state that which was the complete truth in case you were wondering."

Jace nodded and asked me "Do you think you could take me to it?"

I stared at him and pointed out "You'd be violating your orders."

He just simply replied "Well if you never tell anyone, no one will know about it."

I considered this; I could easily take a look around the cave until he'd finished right? Maybe I'll find something that could help me understand this mess I am in.

I turned back to him and said "Fine, I'll take you there."

I only managed to half guide Jace back to the cave in the car and the rest of the way back to the cave was easy enough to remember.

I wasn't handcuffed for once so whilst we walked in the fields of long green/yellow grass I stuck a hand out and brushed it past all of the grass on our way up there as I walked slightly ahead of Jace.

When I arrived at the lake I saw that Jace was quite far behind me so I went towards the water and stared at my reflection once again.

I still looked no different but I still felt almost out of place here.

When Jace finally caught up with me he told me "You walk very fast."

I raised my eyebrows and said "It either that or you walk really slowly."

I walked through the second field of grass and I soon stopped at the cave entrance and yelled back to Jace "It's here!"

Jace jogged the rest of the way and stood behind me looking down at the cave entrance.

His closeness to me was starting to freak me out so I said as happily as I could "Come on then Goldilocks."

I moved forwards and I placed my hand on my dagger hoping that I wouldn't need it but I guess I could never be too sure.

Jace passed me a light thing when we got inside the dark cave and showed me how to use it.

"This is a flashlight. All you do is click the button for on and then move it around to the place where you want to look and then click the button again for it to turn off, got it?"

I nodded and felt like I was some kind of five year old learning something at a school or something similar to that.

Jace moved straight over to the walls of the caves where as I looked straight around the area of where I came up from.

I pushed some earth around trying to find something that I would recognise.

I quickly located my stele and my very own witchlight stone which would be handy as well as a few hidden seraph blades and shoved them into my pockets whilst Jace was distracted.

I pushed a few more pieces of earth around and my hand found something hard.

I tugged on it and found that it was two book bound inside of one.

One was the Shadowhunter's Codex which was basically our miniature law book and it explains about us Shadowhunters and the Downworlders.

And the other was a normal Christian bible.

I muttered quietly "Oh God."

Jace's voice then asked "What is it Clary?"

Well I guess that wasn't so quietly after all.

I answered anyway "Someone buried me with a God damn bible. Urgh wrong religion much."

Jace stared at me and said "I thought most people were Christian in your times."

I agreed "They were, but my family … they brought me up under a different… let's just say a different belief okay?"

I felt Jace stare at me as I looked at the bible in disgust before realising that there was a small bookmark in it.

I opened the book and shone the flashlight onto the page.

I only scanned the text and muttered "Okay who the hell decided to mark this stupid part and bury it with me?"

Jace looked at me again and asked me "What part is it?"

I gave him an annoyed look and said "The part about Lucifer the angel being cast down to hell and becoming well becoming the devil."

Jace laughed and said "And who left you with that?"

I shrugged and said "Probably Magnus or Simon. They would have found it amusing for me to be buried with it."

Jace shook his head before searching the cave again.

I looked at the bookmark that had been place in the book and I read the scribbly handwriting on it.

It read 'Dear Fray,

The last few days have been strange without you around, making jokes or laugh at them. It feels like someone has torn a piece of me out and burnt it. I know what Mags did to you and I'm sure you'll find out soon enough or you'll already know and I will wait for you in the city. I will wait for you for as long as it takes even if you die afterwards and just to let you know I've still got your back Fray, no matter what.

Love Si Lewis.'

I smiled at Simon who I remembered to be a stupid yet loveable idiot.

I then read the neater and loopy handwriting which said 'Dear Sweetheart,

Miss you already and wish you were here except not really. Only joking I really do miss you and even Simon is depressed and he's a dead thing. Okay Simon is now glaring at me but I am ignoring it and I will also wait for you in the city and when you wake I hope to meet you again and this time we can party properly and maybe even teach Simon how to dance. I'm sorry for what I did to you too but it was the only way I could leave you in peace.

Lots of hugs and kisses from Mags Bane.'

I almost laughed at the image of Simon dancing from ages ago at the camp when we hadn't been fighting.

Then I saw another message on it; this time the writing was neater than Simon's but it wasn't as nice as Magnus'.

This one read 'To Claire Bear,

I miss you now like normal, it's also like you're going to run into the room at any moment and make a joke or laugh at us for being so stupid. I met your mum and she wants to tell you that she's sorry and both of us hope to see you soon.

Love from Luke.'

I smiled to myself and slid the bible into my pocket before turning to the codex and flicking through it before realising that this was my own copy of it which I had doodled and scribbled in with Simon and Magnus.

I saw Simon's note reading next to the vampire section on where they come from reading 'In 1444 in Wallachial, The vampires all came forth to rock ya, ha.' Which I had crossed out and written underneath 'Just no.' which made me smile at that memory.

I slid it into my pocket as Jace called to me "Okay, fieldtrips over. Come on Fray back to the car."

When he called me Fray it was almost like I could see Simon standing there teasing me about my hair colour or something but I knew I couldn't afford to think of him in front of company and especially the people who think I'm mad.

So instead I glared at Jace and said "Don't call me Fray."

Jace lost his smile and asked "Why not? It's your last name right?"

I nodded and said "Just don't okay, it's personal."

Jace nodded and let me walk in front of him all the way back to the car in silence.

Once we were moving I asked Jace "What about your friends and family? You haven't really told me much about them."

Jace looked at me irritated as though it was a sensitive subject and said "My foster parents are nice. I have three siblings, two brothers and one sister. They're names are Alec who is just under a year older than me, Max who's nine and Isabelle who is sixteen."

I asked him as gently as I could "And your real parents?"

He said coldly "They're dead."

I stared at him and said "Oh, that's sad, no one should lose their parents at any age or at least until your older anyway."

Suddenly Jace half chuckled and I asked him confusedly "What's so funny?"

Jace smiled and answered "Normally people say something like 'I'm so sorry' or give me a sympathetic look like I'm a kicked puppy but you just say 'that's sad'."

I narrowed my eyes and said "Well there's no point in saying that I'm sorry because I didn't murder or kill your parents so therefore it's not my fault."

Jace was still chuckling as he said "Well that's good to know you're not a murderer."

I flinched and said "Yeah that's good to know I'm not a killer."

I dreaded the moment that if he ever found out any differently.

**Jace's point of view**

As we drove along the road back to my house I wondered what the small red girl was thinking about.

When I told her that she wasn't a murderer she flinched before answering which kind of scared me but she had looked almost upset so I let it drop for now.

Back at the cave I had seen her slip two books into her pockets and I knew on was the bible but she never showed me the other and I don't think she will unless she wants to.

I tried to think that it was something that she would have liked but from the smile on her face when she read it, the book had meant a lot more to her.

I tried to break the silence by asking her "So not even the civil war here woke you up huh?"

Clary turned around to face me her green eyes were filled with some kind of hatred and sadness as if she'd seen many people lose their lives or she is haunted by something.

She just said "You do know that what you say to me is like watching a chicken cluck right?"

I told her "But you can't understand chickens."

She rolled her eyes and said as if I was an idiot "That was meant to be the point."

She then turned back to the window and sighed even if it was barely audible it was still there.

I pulled the car to a stop at some traffic lights and Clary asked me "What is that building?"

I saw that she was nodding at a Starbucks and I told her "That's a Starbucks."

She just gave me a plainly confused stare so I explained "Where they make coffee."

Clary still looked slightly confused but she just said "That used to be a Livery Stable."

As the light turned green we drove off and as we passed yet another Starbucks Clary just said "Really? That's another Starbucks?"

I nodded and she then questioned me further "How many are there?"

I shrugged and said "I've lost count but it's probably about one per block."

Clary smiled before losing it and then looked back out of the window once again.

When I pulled up outside my block of apartments I had to lead Clary to my apartment because she kept glancing around and almost walking into other things.

Once we got inside I showed Clary how the shower worked before giving her a spare set of Izzy's clothes I had from ages ago and got her to leave her other clothes outside the door.

As I went to throw the clothes into the washing machine I saw a piece of paper that was in her back pocket.

I looked around and saw that the shower was going and she was likely to still be in there so I opened it and read it.

The handwriting was fairly neat and a little loopy but it was readable.

It read '**The writing below is really disturbing well it is to my brain anyway but this is what I know and what I remember too.**

**So far these are the things I can mostly remember from as long as however I lived years ago:**

**My new name is Clary Adele Fray. I can remember my birth name but I can't write it as people will most likely judge me by it and this could also fall into many wrong hands and of course my very own family disowned me and I disowned them to. Not that I am complaining of course considering they're a bunch of evil pricks. Anyway I thought that I was fifth teen nearly sixteen but if I was born on the twenty third of August 1707 then that should make me about three hundred and six years old. I don't know how this could have happened but somehow I have awoken nearly three hundred years later than I last remember and I'm being held as a suspect for murdering someone who I have no idea who it is.**

**I remember the last time I saw life minus this morning as clearly as ever like normal. I was sitting at the breakfast table laughing with some of the other people when I was called to the Director's tent. I was told that my mission was to kill something. Something that is next to impossible to kill. I will not name it as again this may fall into the wrong hands. I remember fighting with Simon and Magnus and then I saw it, the thing I was meant to kill. I remember a bit of the fight still, I was cut in my right side but as it tried to kill me I chopped it in half before it did but it had used its poison on my side so the last thing I remember is collapsing next to the body and then a voice, one I can't even place in my head at the moment. They yelled my name, my real name not my fake boys name Cain Fray. No it had been Clary, then I remember nothing more, it's like I lost consciousness and the black darkness had swallowed me whole but three hundred years later, it spits me back out again and makes me almost repeat my life.**

**I can now here the two men talking. They are speaking of people that I know but again I cannot name them. All three descriptions fit them but all I can do is hope I am wrong and that the man saw someone else that looked like them but I have a feeling that it will be them.**

**I almost told the golden man what I am and my job but I stopped myself as I think that maybe telling people about me will not help me get out of the mental institution that I am probably heading to tomorrow.**

**I dreamt last night, it was a fairly good thing after what my family did to me I guess. I dreamt of my mother and she told me a few things but now I have no clue whether to believe her or not. What she said made sense and it fits a few things together but can I really trust her now? It may be three hundred years ago but I still remember them days to this day and I don't think that anything can ever make me forget them no matter how many apologies I get from them that was one thing I can never take back now, the one thing I had and it's now been taken away from me even if it was ages ago. And no matter how many times I've tried not to, I still dread falling to sleep anywhere, it makes me feel unsafe as if it pulls me out of my life and somewhere else but these dreams all seem so real and I don't think I can handle them every night but I'll try for Simon and Magnus.**

**I have to go now but I will be writing again soon I'm sure of it. All I can hope is that no matter what happens I will always remember these things:**

**I know who I am, I know what I am, I even know where I am and I know what I must do now thanks to my mother, and I swear on the angel that I will do that job or die trying to complete it. I also swear that no matter what this time I won't hesitate on killing them all I will kill them all even if they were people who I once loved but I will if it comes to that.****'**

It ended there and I knelt there looking at it as I turned the washing machine on and let her clothes spin round and round.

I wondered what had happened to the small red to make her hate sleeping and what does she mean by that she knows what she is and what her job is and especially the part about the people I once loved.

Then my cell rang which jolted me out of my thoughts and I picked it up and spoke "Hello?"

"Hello Jace, I'm ringing about a certain annoying red headed girl who you're meant to take to the mental institute." The voice said back.

I asked the voice "Who is this and what about Miss Fray."

The voice replied "It's Sebastian, and the institute needs more time to prepare her room so they won't be ready for her until the day after tomorrow. So I think she needs to come back to the station."

I thought about the red and how she'd looked so scared of the cells so I said "Actually, what if she stayed at my apartment for the days and then I can take her there afterwards?"

I heard Sebastian talk about this to the leader before he came back onto the phone and said "The leader says it's okay so I guess she can stay but he wants updates on her behaviour okay Lightwood?"

"Yes Verlac."

His cheery voice came on as he said "Okay Officer, have fun looking after her."

I just hung up and let the phone drop onto the table.

Just then I heard footsteps and then a small moan and a voice asking "Who the hell owned these clothes? They're like another layer of skin added onto me and then gone saggy or something."

I spun around and saw that Clary had put on the clothes I'd given her which was a pair of blue jeans and a purple strappy top. Her hair was in wild curls and once again pulled back into a neater ponytail.

She looked a bit too small in them clothes and I finally took pity on her and said "My foster sister did, and you're staying here for a couple of days so the place can prepare for you and your going to need some new clothes so come on, I'll take you to meet my sister and you two can go shopping."

Clary muttered something that sounded a lot like "For God's sake, if she owns these ones from a few years ago then I hate to think what she's like now."

I laughed and threw her a pair of trainer s which she tugged on and then walked down the stairs and down the street next to me in silence.

As we approached my big family house, Clary looked up and said "Nice house."

I smiled and said "Tell that to the others."

She smiled nervously and then walked more behind me up to the door and waiting for someone to answer the doorbell.

**Clary's point of view**

I felt ridiculous as the door to the massive mansion like house opened to reveal a girl about my age maybe more standing in what I presumed was designer clothes and everything where as I stood there in her old clothes.

The girl was one of the girls I would of loved to have drawn. She was ribbon slim and she had raven, waist length black hair and dark charcoal coloured eyes. I couldn't help but think of the faeries like Kaelie from all those years ago.

The girl wrapped Jace into a hug before seeing me and telling Jace "You need to stop giving poor homeless people my clothes Jace. It makes them look like they've drowned in a bathtub and then put through a tumble dryer."

Jace smiled and said "This Izzy is Clary Fray, she's going to stay with me for a few days before moving to a mental institute but she needs some more clothes so I was hoping that you could take her shopping."

I rolled my eyes as they both spoke in hushed voices about me and I muttered something Magnus always told me "You do know that all the best people are actually mad right?"

Both of them turned and stared at me which made me blush and look away from them and I muttered "Sorry wasn't meant to be that loud."

Jace muttered something and the girl sighed before obviously agreeing with him and she said to me "Come on Clary, we have some shopping to do."

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me back onto the street and practically dragged me the whole way to town whilst talking to Jace and Alec who had come to be my escorts.

I let Isabelle drag me through the streets and into different shops before finding one I actually liked.

This one had a lot more interesting Shadowhunter stuff in there as the clothes were mostly black and had some kind of skulls on it.

Isabelle who was finally happy that I liked something did a 'typical girl thing' according to Jace (and a snarky comment by Alec) and brought me near enough everything in the shop.

After we got back to Jace's apartment Isabelle made me pack them all in a wardrobe in the spare room and everything.

After Isabelle and Alec had gone out the door I sighed and looked down at myself and said "I look like I've been dead three thousand years instead of three hundred."

Jace smiled until we both heard a scream shatter the silence.

We both looked at each other and ran to the window where I saw Isabelle and Alec standing on the pavement about four balconies below our one, opposite a Ravener demon.

I cursed to myself as Jace asked me "Uh what the hell is that."

I turned to him and told him "You stay here and if you try to get out then put it this way you might get me and your family killed so please stay here unless I tell you to move it."

Jace frowned at me and asked "Clary what ar-"

I smiled at him slightly and said "I'm sorry but I have to save your family's ass."

And without a second thought a stood on the edge of the balcony and jumped.

I could feel the air pull me down and then suddenly my feet thudded against the ground making me feel the impact pretty hard but I didn't care.

The demon spun around and saw me and it's whole face lit up happily and it muttered "Hmmm food, kill food, walking food looks tasty." I pulled my seraph blade out and it muttered "Oh no not you."

It turned back to Isabelle and Alec and it muttered "Get the other food quick before nasty girl get me."

I put the blade away again and called to it "Hey you ugly beast, you don't want them little skanky things. You want something big and juicy like me don't you?"

The demon watched me carefully and it muttered "Hmmm shadow girl is right she does look more tasty. Eat shadow girl first then."

It lunged straight at me trying to stab my heart but I knew that it would try that so I whipped out my seraph blade again and then yelled at my blade "Cassiel!" which made it light up and shine brilliantly bright as I slashed my blade straight through the demons skin and then yelling at Isabelle and Alec "Go back to your brother!"

They typically didn't move though so I had to dance away from them as best as I could so the demon didn't change its mind about eating me first.

I blocked all of the demon's attempts at killing me before taunting it "Ha, can't even kill a little girl can you?"

It growled and muttered "I will kill you now!"

It lunged at me but I easily dodged and rolled out of the way of its tail.

As I spun around to face it again I saw a mark of a star on the demons skin and I instantly knew who sent the demon.

So I called to it "Ha you can't kill me you foolish creature. Not without making your master angry. He wants me alive doesn't he? He wants to make me suffer like the others did."

The demon murmured "Master wants death upon you."

I snapped at him "Well you better tell your master that death has claimed me once and it won't claim me again until he reverses what he's done but he's going to have a death tonight but not mine."

The demon trembled and muttered "No kill me. Please no. Master will leave me in punishment for another thousand years."

I told the demon "Who is your master?"

The demon shook and said "My master is a kind and loving man. Master is very smart and sneaky with his moves. Master is-"

I interrupted the demon by snapping "Yes okay get to the name please."

"My Master is Jonathan Morgenstern, your-"

I snapped at him and said "Yes, yes I know. Now that's cleared up then I can put an end to you."

I raised the blade and then I felt the teeth sink into my leg and I staggered slightly but it wasn't enough for me to bring my seraph blade down and stab the demon straight in the heart and I asked it "Where is the master?"

The demon screamed "Hidden!" before dissolving completely and then leaving no trace of it ever being here.

I let out a frustrated scream before remembering that Isabelle and Alec was still down here so I found her kneeling in the shadows and ran towards her and knelt next to her and I asked her quickly "Did it cut you or even touch you?"

Isabelle whispered "No it only tried to bite me." And Alec just shook his head.

I asked Isabelle "Can you stand?"

Isabelle shook her head and said "Don't think so."

I sighed and told her "Put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you okay?"

Isabelle murmured something but she did as I asked and I picked her up and carried her back up the stairs trying not to whack her body against anything.

Alec followed us scowling at me.

When I got up to the right floor I saw Jace running down the corridor and the demon venom was starting to take effect on me so I was stumbling around slightly, struggling to support both me and Isabelle at the same time.

Jace was near me in seconds and he took Isabelle away from me before carrying her effortlessly into the apartment with me stumbling after him.

He was already at the couch next to Isabelle and Alec was almost fast asleep by the time I managed to stumble into the apartment without accidently walking into the wall instead.

I collapsed on the floor near Isabelle and I winced in pain as the venom from the demon made my leg burn with what felt like acid running through my veins.

A voice asked me if I was okay but when I looked up it seemed like there were dozens of the same person.

I searched my ragged jeans pockets to try and find my stele so I could heal myself with a healing rune.

I found it and then tried to draw it on my arm but I had no idea how well I did it as there looked like I was drawing dozens of them.

My mind seemed to almost instantly sharpen and become clearer as the pain was taken away.

I sighed in relief and let my head fall back against a wall for a few seconds before I realised that my leg may not be healed properly from one rune so I checked my leg and saw that it was only dried up blood and a small scar that was now slowly fading too was there.

I went to slide my stele back into my pocket but I felt eyes stare at me so I looked up and like normal I felt embarrassed to be watched by someone let alone people who thought I was as mad as hell.

Jace asked me "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said "What about Isabelle and Alec?"

Jace said "They're fine." He bit his lip like I did when I was nervous and I turned away from him pretending that I didn't notice him thinking about what to ask me.

I looked out of the window and I could have almost sworn that I saw another demon but it was only a stupid black cat crossing the road.

Jace then asked me "Um Clary?"

I answered automatically "Yes?"

Jace seemed to want to ask but be afraid of me "What was that thing that you just stabbed and it disintegrated?"

I turned around and told him "I keep telling you that I can't tell you and that you won't even believe me if I told you. Trust me, it'll put my name on the door to that cell in the institute and I'll be moved to different ones so they can try and 'heal' me. I don't need that okay?"

Jace snapped angrily "That thing just almost killed my brother and sister."

I snapped back "That thing did not kill your sister though because I saved her ass and like normal no one is grateful about it. I hate my job sometimes, I seriously do."

Jace asked me "And what is your job exactly?"

I repeated myself "I've told you, it's too dangerous to know and once you do it doesn't make your life any easier."

Isabelle then asked "What about me? That thing almost killed me so I think I deserve to know what it was."

I kicked the wall and told her angrily "That thing barely even touched you. It only wanted to take you to its master and then it will make me have to come and get you because I know exactly who the master is and why he wants me to go there."

Isabelle asked me "Who's the master then? Why can't you go there and beat him up?"

I told them "Can't tell you yet again and I can't because I know what will happen if I did and the master isn't normal like you or your brother. The master is a lot stronger than most people maybe even me but that thing's master wants me to suffer not die which is why it didn't kill me, even if it did try."

I walked away from the window and said "I need some fresh air or something."

I walked straight towards the door and down the flights of stairs before I came to the outside air.

I sat on the edge of the curb and placed my head in my hands and tried to sort out my thoughts again.

I need to find Simon and Magnus. That's one thing I know for sure.

Another is that I need to find and rescue my own mother.

I pushed a few of my red curls away from my face and muttered "How come this happens to you Fray? Why do you always get stuck with the curious mundanes of this god forsaken world?"

I heard a faint roar and a small "Shit!" from a street nearby and then a figure run down the street and then a flash of white and brown went speeding past me with a Forsaken chasing after it.

I jumped up and then ran to meet the Forsaken.

It looked at me witch I almost hated but I never looked away from it.

The cold dull eyes bored into mine and I told it "Back off you stupid thing!"

It roared and charged at me and slashed with a dagger which I dodged and then I sent a seraph blade into its side.

The Forsaken roared again and then I jumped out of the way of both of the blades flying at me.

The flash was suddenly back and we ended up helping each other fight which seemed like we'd done it so many times but that seemed ridiculous considering I only awoke yesterday morning.

The other person did a spin kick into the Forsaken's stomach which I then grabbed my own dagger and then stabbed it straight in the heart and I dug it straight through so it suffered a quick death at least before pulling it out again.

I muttered more to myself "Urgh, why can't their blood evaporate from weapons too. It's gross to have to keep cleaning it."

The other person said from behind me "I guess you hate blood then."

I laughed and said "No actually I used to have a friend who hated blood. And it messes up your cloths too."

I glanced at the other person and saw that it was a boy with pale skin so it was probably a Vampire, he had brown hair that fell into his face and he had deep brown eyes.

It reminded me of Simon in a way but I shook the thought out of my head.

The Vampire boy laughed and said "Yeah I guess it does for your blades at least."

I smiled and then I looked up at Jace's balcony before sighing as I saw Jace on the balcony staring down at me and the vampire.

The vampire looked up and said "He your boyfriend?"

I shook my head and told him "I guess I never really thought about having a boyfriend really, I've always been too obsessed with my job and my family back in London never used to let me play with boys or really even talk to them. I'm staying with him until my room at the metal institute is ready because they think my brains screwed up majorly but then that's what all the mundies think I guess."

The boy laughed and said "Yeah they always think you're mental when you meet them. It's just a general thing really; they thought that I was a zombie once because they couldn't find my pulse."

I laughed and said "Well at least you'd be very convincing for Halloween."

The vampire laughed and said "It would be if I ever got invited to a party or something, I'm not very popular at my school I am trying to attend to, actually I'm probably at the bottom of the food chain and it takes a lot to stop myself from doing a hulk smash on them."

I frowned and asked "Hulk Smash?"

The vampire explained "Um the hulk is a big green monster which is inside a man until he is really angry and big green monster comes out and smashes everything up. How did you not know that?"

I shrugged and said "Long story really, what's your name?"

The vampire hesitated before saying "I'm Simon. Simon Lewis."

I stared at him and asked uncertainly "Si? Is that you?"

Simon stared back at me and asked back at me "Clary? You've awoken at last?"

I laughed and said "Yep, apparently death got bored of me and threw me back out of hell."

Simon laughed with me before saying "It's really you isn't it?"

I did a mocking bow and said "The one and only my friend."

Simon smiled and asked "Big hug for me?"

I smiled back and gave him a massive hug. Simon's hugs always felt like it was my brother hugging me not my best friend. It also felt so familiar as if it had replaced my family with just him, Magnus and Luke.

I pulled back and pushed a few of his locks of brown hair out of his face and I said "You ditched the glasses."

Simon laughed and said "I don't need them any more Fray."

Shook my head and asked "Is Magnus and Luke still here and alive? Are you okay? What's happened all of these years when I've been sleeping if you could say that?"

Simon bent down and whispered in my ear "Both of them are alive and okay. And not too much just a few Mundie wars and new inventions."

I smiled and whispered back "I think that I should go. The police dude will be killing me otherwise and we can meet up tomorrow right?"

Simon released me and said "Okay Fray, I'll collect you here at two on my lunch break okay? And did you want me to help explain?"

I nodded and said "Oh could you? That'd be amazing Si."

"Sure thing Fray."

We walked back up to the apartment, and I was smiling to myself and half expecting to be hit or punished in some way for speaking to Simon.

We went inside the apartment and saw that now all of the Lightwoods were staring at us as if we were some kind of different species.

Jace then pointed to a plate and said "Dinner's on that plate okay? And we still want answers. And who's your little boyfriend?"

I told them "You won't believe me if I tell you. Trust me you won't. And this is Simon Lewis who I knew from my previous life and he's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend."

Jace asked me "But what if we did believe you?"

Me and Simon shared a glance at each other before I sighed and said "Fine but I'll only answer if I can."

Jace started off with "What exactly are you and Simon?"

I told him "I'm a Shadowhunter, Simon's a Vampire. Next."

Isabelle then asked "What's a Shadowhunter?"

Simon answered this time "A Shadowhunter is someone who is half angel half human. Or in-"

I interrupted him sharply "And they don't need to know that."

Simon looked at me and nodded before falling silent.

Jace then asked "What don't we need to know?"

Simon muttered to me under his breath "Busted."

I glared at Simon and said to everyone else "Like I said, you don't need to know that yet."

Jace then frowned and asked "And you want us to believe that there are such things as demon killers and vampires exist? What next werewolves and pixies?"

I hesitated before telling him "You do realise that most creatures like werewolves and pixies and faeries actually exist right?"

Jace looked mildly surprised but Alec then asked "What are the marks on your arms?"

I answered again and indicated one of my runes on my arm "They are what we call runes. These help us do certain stuff such as this one is a heightened speed rune which will give me extra speed. We have them for all sorts of stuff like extra strength or deflect runes. Shadowhunter's draw them on using a stele which looks a little like this."

I pulled out my own stele and saw that Jace looked like he remembered it from earlier and he asked me "What was the one you drew on your leg earlier?"

I answered "It was a healing rune which heals most injuries, look."

I pulled up my ripped trouser leg and showed them where the demon had cut me and now there was only dried blood left.

Isabelle then questioned me "How is Simon then walking around in daylight? I swear I've seen him around the city during the day."

I glanced at Simon nervously because the reason he was a daylighter and the only one in the world was because one time he was starving after a war ages ago and we'd been stranded away from headquarters so I'd let Simon drink some of my blood which contains three quarters angel blood instead of only half angel blood. We'd also told no one except Magnus about the blood drinking and that's what we think cased it anyway.

I met Simon's eyes and he shook his head slightly which I nodded at and half explained "Simon's what we call a Daylighter, the only one which I've ever known about anyway."

Simon nodded and said "Same here with me. No other Vampire has registered them as a Daylighter except me of course."

I told Simon "Only because the Clave saw you walking in daylight and made you confess."

Simon answered back fake wisely "Ah but Miss Mo- I mean Fray, it may have been a part of my plan all along. And you will never know okay?"

I rolled my eyes and said "I can still make truth runes for Vampires you know."

Simon went paler if that was possible and he told me "But would you ever do it?"

I smiled and said "Not when I can get you to tell me when you're drunk."

Simon muttered "I hate you Fray."

I grinned this time and answered back "The same back at you there Lewis."

Simon laughed and said "Well that's one thing I have missed for nearly three hundred years isn't it?"

I grinned and said "Of course you missed me; I am very loveable after all."

Jace then asked me "So you two have never been gone out like as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Both me and Simon said at the same time "He wishes." And "She wishes."

We glanced at each other and said synchronised again "Hey, that's not true."

We both laughed and I said "Wow that was kind of freaky there."

Jace cleared his throat and then asked "What were those things that you fought?"

I studied him and said "First one was a Ravener Demon, they're pretty stupid but you get the occasional smart one. The other one was a Forsaken, they're like normal humans who've tried to draw powerful runes on them and well they end up looking a bit like that."

Isabelle asked me "So what are Shadowhunters and all the other stuff like?"

I glanced at Simon who asked back "What do you mean?"

Isabelle explained "As in what do they look like? How can you tell what they are?"

I sighed and said "I'll let Simon explain about Vampires actually."

Simon looked at me and asked "Why would that be?"

I smiled and said "I always have a tendency to get myself killed or attacked by some kind of leader and trust me death isn't as fun as you think."

Simon smiled and said "Fair enough, Vampires tend to look like normal people except when they're vamping out. You can tell them apart from their like sneaking around at night, they will have fangs, they may drink your blood, and they may be drinking any other kind of blood-"

I put my head in my hand and interrupted Simon "They tend to have pale skin and if they were once dark skinned then it turns a more greyish colour. They tend to avoid direct daylight unless you're Mr Idiot over here, if you touch them then they have no body heat, they can't blush, and they will also have no pulse. They also will not appear to age which means that as I get older Simon here will look the same five hundred years later."

Simon smiled and said "Not an idiot."

I replied "Beg to differ."

Simon then said "Next I would say would be werewolves."

I sighed and said "Now werewolves are harder to notice, the only ways you can really tell them apart is if their angry their eyes turn a wolfish colour, at full moon they transform into a wolf, and they are allergic to silver so they won't pick any up or touch any silver with their bare skin. They tend to look like normal people during the days too."

Isabelle asked "Do Faeries exist?"

I nodded and said "Yeah there's lots of rumour of how they're born. Some say they're fallen angels but I think personally the other way is that they're a child of an angel and a demon. That always seemed more likely. Anyway Faeries aren't how you imagine them to be, they look like normal people but they tend to be very beautiful and just so you know telling a girl or a boy that they look beautiful and if they're a faerie does not make them like you in our world."

Simon thought and said "You forgot Warlocks and then that's the Downworlders done."

I nodded and said "Warlocks too look like normal human beings but they always have a certain mark. Like my friend Magnus Bane who I am sure you will probably meet, he has cat eyes and Ragnor Fell has green skin. And by the way also telling people you like to guess where your warlock mark is really doesn't work with chatting them up, trust me there."

Simon then said "And Shadowhunters, hmm where shall I start? They are arrogant, sarcastic, idiots, ugly, and very horrible and mean."

I smacked Simon's arm lightly and he pointed out "See that was mean."

I rolled my eyes and said "Yes I am very mean and that was for being a naughty little Vampire."

He pointed out "The Codex says that you shouldn't tease a Vampire."

I smiled and said "I've never been one for rules."

Simon smirked and said "It must run in the family bloodline."

I narrowed my eyes and said "Gee thanks, like I wanted to be more like them."

Simon said "Your welcome and how would you describe Shadowhunters then?"

I counted them off my fingers "Brave, sometimes reckless, they put other people before them, they normally like to think that they're the best people in the world not including me in that group, they are normally fairly smart, yes they are arrogant and sarcastic but they are meant to be very violent and mean otherwise they wouldn't have the guts to kill demons, they are normally pretty until you meet a faerie, and most of the time they wear black and carry around some form of weapons."

Simon clapped politely and said "Very well said."

I rolled my eyes and asked the others "Anymore questions for tonight?"

Alec asked me "Is this actually true?"

I nodded and said "Yep, told you it makes your life no easier knowing that demons and angels exist."

Alec argued "No it doesn't but our medical doctors think that you have a brain disease that makes you believe in unreal stuff. And the dude doesn't even have fangs"

I asked Alec "So you think I'm a liar?"

Alec nodded and said "Along the lines of that but you have a disease right?"

I snapped "I have no mental disease; I only have dyslexia and ADHD okay?"

Simon suddenly butted in by saying "Don't call her a liar. If anyone's a liar it's you Alec Lightwood!"

Simon then prowled forwards and he slowly made his fangs fall down reminding me of a snakes.

Once they were fully extended Simon made an unhuman noise and started staring at their veins so I yelled over his weird noises "Simon. Stop it now."

They all backed away which made Simon move even more gracefully and eagerly.

I sprinted across the room as the Lightwood's backs all hit the wall and Simon moved closer to them.

I skidded in front of Simon and said "Simon stop now!"

Simon growled at me and snarled.

I ordered him "Simon back off, NOW!"

Simon suddenly leapt at me which I was only half prepared for.

I told the others "Go, whilst I distract him, use silver."

They all nodded and this time they ran out to the bathroom which was surrounded my silver.

I told Simon gently "Okay Simon, it's just me and you now. You don't want to hurt anyone now do you?"

Simon growled and started struggling as if the real one was trying to break through.

I gently made a thin scratch across my arm and I pinned Simon underneath me and I let a few drops of my blood land on his lips which he licked up and then he grabbed my wrist and sunk his fangs into my veins.

I gritted my teeth and told myself that I'd survived it once, I can do it again.

After a few minutes I felt light and dizzy so I slapped Simon gently and he let go of me and I let him up.

He blinked a few times and I stood away from him just in case, holding my wrist trying to stop the bleeding.

Simon then saw me holding my wrist with some blood leaking through my fingers and he asked me "Did I do that?"

I nodded and said "I let you though."

Simon buried his head in his hands and muttered "Oh god Clary, why did you let me do it?"

I told him "Its fine, I stopped you before it hurt too much and also I heal quicker than normal don't I?"

Simon looked at me and said "I don't know what got into me there I just suddenly snapped."

I told him "Just try not to do that in front of mundies next time okay?"

Simon nodded and asked "Where are they?"

I nodded to the bathroom and said "In there."

Simon nodded as I walked to the door and knocked on it lightly and called through "Hey you guys! You can come out now."

I heard Jace's relieved voice ask "Is it safe?"

I called back "Yeah, he's had some blood and he's back to normal."

I moved away as Jace unlocked the door and I was still trying to stop the bleeding but instead it was leaking around my hands.

Jace saw my hands first and he said "Holy shit. He did that?"

I nodded and cursed the wound for not stopping.

Simon saw me cursing and he said "Stele."

I stopped holding it a while so I could pass it to Simon and he asked me "Where should I draw it?"

I pointed to my other arm where the main one was and he slowly touched the stele against my skin which made it burn as it cut into me.

Once Simon was finished the healing rune I felt the pain slowly ebb away and I also heard three different exclaims.

I looked up and saw that Jace, Alec and Isabelle were staring at me and as I had just let Simon cut a mark into my skin and now all of my small scratches and the fang mark were closing up again and making my skin look as new as a baby's.

I stared at my wrist as the layers of skin started to almost stitch itself back together using magic which wasn't true really.

Now even the scar was fading and in the end it only left dried up blood and two tiny white marks to show where the bite had been.

I sighed slightly and said to no one in particular "I'm going to clean up and then I'm going to bed."

Simon nodded and said "I'll be leaving then, see you tomorrow Fray?"

I nodded and said "Yeah I guess I need to see the others don't I?"

Simon nodded and said "Okay then Bye Fray!"

I smiled slightly and replied "Bye."

I saw Jace staring at me but I didn't say anything like I would normally do I just went inside the spare guest room and I grabbed some pyjamas before heading out to the bathroom and running some water in the bathtub.

I let my wrists and legs soak in the soft velvety water and I muttered to myself "Nicer than a cave I guess."

When I started to wash off the dried blood on my wrists I felt my scars tingle slightly as if they were screaming at the water.

One of my punishments had been to throw me in a bath full of water and then Valentine or Jonathan or even Jocelyn would hold me down whilst the other two cut my wrists at the same time vertically down so they wouldn't stop bleeding naturally. I'd screamed out in pain when they did that but they always put me in a sound proof chamber so when I screamed no one but them could hear it. That was one of my worst punishments I ever had to sit through before.

I pulled my arms out of the water as I started to breath heavier and I got out of the water completely and I glanced at myself in the mirror studying my reflection.

I looked exactly the same as I had two hours ago. My eyes were full of hardness and no emotions were being given away but inside there was too many emotions to count and sort out.

I sighed and then got dressed into my pyjamas and then went straight to bed ignoring Jace calling my name softly.

I shut the bedroom door and sighed.

Everyone now would think I was crazy for telling them about the truth of this world and how it was full of what they believed as mythical creatures.

I shifted in the bed and told myself to think of something else and finally sleep found me thinking of a pair of dark golden eyes.

**AN: Sorry for not updating so soon I've been revising for my English essays which are counting as half of my GCSE grade and I can't re sit them but I will be trying to update some more before then hopefully. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story.**


	4. Police files and Magnus Bane

**AN: Thank you for reading the story and any reviews I've received it really means a lot to me. Anyway I'll let you continue reading the story.**

**Clary's point of view**

_Dream starts:_

_I was standing there in the middle of the field behind the battle field again._

_I could tell that it was the old version of New York._

_I heard someone call my name "Clary!"_

_I spun around and saw one of my few Shadowhunter friends Will Herondale._

_His Parabatai James Carstairs had recently become a silent brother to save his own life so poor Will was alone and fighting in the war with us and he was like me in a way. _

_He had ran away from home away from his family because he thought that a demon had cursed him so that everyone he loved died but in the end he had found out that it was a lie so he was now married to Tessa Grey who was half warlock half Shadowhunter or a shape shifter would be an easier way to explain her and I remember his sister Cecily who looked so much like him was married to Gabriel Lightwood._

_I smiled at Will and gave him a small hug and asked "How's Tessa and James?"_

_Will had a son called James Herondale who had golden eyes which I remembered from somewhere but I wasn't sure where._

_Will smiled and said "Both of them are good, but how about you Clary? I've come here and made loads of new friends and family but you're so quiet and reserved I almost forget that you're there sometimes."_

_I smiled back and said "I'm okay, the nightmares are still there but everything else is fine though."_

_Will laughed and said "Yeah I guess there nothing much to compare with fighting off demons for other people's lives is there?"_

_I shook my head and said "Nah, reckless and brave people are well worth the journey right?"_

_Will laughed and said "Yeah I guess so."_

_We walked off together in silence until we reached a lake and Will was making me laugh by trying to be a fool which he succeed in doing so._

_Will may not be perfect but he was from home and right now home was kind of what I l needed._

_I lost my laughter as a water demon rose and I tried to warn Will but my voice was whipped away by a sudden strong wind._

_I tried to run and protect him but my legs were frozen in one place._

_I saw Will look at me his eyes clearly reading 'I thought that I could rely on you to save me.'_

_And then the demon plunged its tail through his heart and I watched him screaming his name as Will's breathing got lighter._

_I screamed again and charged at the demon and stabbed it straight through the heart before I pulled my dagger out again and I watched it disintegrate again._

_I sniffed slightly before turning to the nearly dead Will who said "I thought I could trust you Clary."_

_I sobbed and said "You can Will. Come on stay with me."_

_Will then went completely lifeless and his eyes lost all light in them and they now looked like a pair of empty doll eyes._

_I sobbed as I heard my name being called and hands trying to pry me away from him._

_I fought against them and I was screaming Will's name over and over again hoping that he'd get back up and laugh it all off but somehow deep inside I knew that I had been the reason for his death and I couldn't have done anything to stop him._

_Dream ends._

I woke up still screaming and I felt hands holding me down.

I tried to fight them away but I gave up as they were ridiculously strong and firm and a voice gently whispered "Clary? Clary wake up!"

I groaned and tried to see who it was who was holding me down and then a pair of golden eyes blinked into my vision and I finally realised who it was: Jace.

I screamed "By the angel Jace!"

Jace quickly let go of me and I breathed in and out quickly trying to calm myself down, I could feel that my cheeks were wet but I was hoping that Jace hadn't realised.

Once my breathing was even I curled up and muttered "Damn, I forgot how horrible it is to dream. I think I like that about death. No dreams just black."

Jace asked me carefully "Clary are you okay?"

I nodded and I said "Um yeah, just a bad dream, that's all."

Jace nodded and asked "You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and said "Nah it's fine, just a little weird after blackness really."

I glanced at Jace who was only half dressed with his pyjama bottoms on and then he was shirtless.

I looked away quickly just as Jace asked me "Who's Will?"

I froze in the act of tying my hair back into a ponytail.

How could I explain to Jace that a demon killed someone by accident and I did nothing to save him?

I just shook my head and asked "Why?"

Jace half smiled and said "Answering a question with a question, nice one Clary and you was screaming his name during your dream."

I turned back to Jace and met his golden eyes and then I remembered Will's son James' eyes which looked so similar that it almost made me want to scream and run away from this place and just simply die again.

I took a breath and said "It doesn't matter about that now."

Jace nodded and asked "You want some coffee?"

I shrugged and said "Might as well."

Jace nodded and left me standing at the mirror in the bedroom staring at my reflection and wondering how different it looked to the person I really was.

The reflection showed a little girl who looked like she'd just woken from a bad dream but everything's back to normal again, she's just a bit emotional and completely harmless.

But really I was a short in height girl who had woken from a bad dream and she now remembered her friend's death which she just saw and she's very emotional about it and it shows you how harmful I am."

I heard Jace call through to me "Coffee's ready."

I called back "Okay."

I sighed as I grabbed a black fluffy bathrobe and walked into the kitchen to where Jace was holding a mug of coffee out to me.

I took it and just downed the whole mug before saying "Well I guess I should go and have a shower then."

Jace stared at me and asked "Did you just drink your coffee completely black?"

I looked at him and answered "If that's what you gave it to me as then yes."

Jace shook his head and said "You must have some kind of weak taste buds because that tastes very strong."

I shrugged and said "It wasn't that bad actually anyway I'm taking a shower."

Jace nodded and he stood there in the kitchen staring out of the window as I left the room.

I turned the shower onto cold so it would wake me up more and I can think more clearly.

'Right so today has been a shit day already. I've had a dream where one of my few Shadowhunter friends had died and I couldn't do anything to stop him doing so, I then had to have an awkward conversation with someone that reminds me of Will so much and he's probably a descendant of him as his last name isn't actually Lightwood which is also connected to Will from his sister marrying a Lightwood which is probably why Alec reminds me so much of him with his looks. Yeah the day just sounds shit already.'

I turned off the shower again and I dried and changed my clothes and I then heard Jace knock on the door gently and call through "Clary we're going to do some police investigating today okay?"

I called back "Yeah okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Jace called back "Okay then, hurry up."

I brushed my hair back and I pulled it around and plaited it down the side.

I walked out of the bathroom and I asked Jace "Do I have time to fetch some books?"

Jace who was in his uniform already nodded and said "Sure."

I smiled in gratitude and ran to get my version of the Codex which Jace raised his eyebrows at until I explained "It's basically like a Shadowhunter's law book."

Jace nodded and we went down to the car and I climbed into the passenger seat and I took out my pencil and I looked at Jace quickly before turning to my notes section and starting to draw Jace.

**Jace's point of view**

As we drove along in the car I glanced at Clary who was currently curled up in her seat and sketching something in the back of her book.

She looked even more beautiful whilst wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that clung to her well measured legs, a black strappy top that had skeleton holding a toaster and writing across it saying 'This is evidence 564 that humans are not made out of a good insulator of heat', a pair of black nearly knee high boots and her red hair braided down the side.

I know that she said that last night Shadowhunter's were quite pretty I don't think she included herself in that one but it made sense because somehow even this morning when she was screaming loudly about Will she still looked beautiful but I don't think she realises it.

I remembered last night when she'd brought Simon up to tell us the truth.

Anyone could have told you that Clary and Simon had been friends for years. They just seemed so familiar and childish around each other.

And judging by the way he acted when Clary spoke to him Simon had a massive crush on Clary but little Clary didn't notice anything because she was to wound up in her own little world.

It wasn't until after I thought about that I realised that Simon may not be the only one who had a crush on Clary.

I think I may be in love with Clary Fray.

**Clary's point of view**

When we arrived at the police station Jace helped me out of the car which half surprised me though I didn't let it show.

As we walked through the doors we were greeted by the one who questioned me the other day and he was very rude to my then so I narrowed my eyes at him slightly as he spoke to Jace.

The officer then led us through to a downstairs space full of old police documents and he ordered Jace to look through a load to find any connections to his partner's death and to make sure I didn't screw anything up.

For the last part I glared at him as he walked out the room but he ignored me.

I sighed and asked Jace "Anything I can do to help?"

Jace nodded and said "You can read through these files if you want." He handed me a big pile of them and I groaned slightly before picking the top one off the pile and opening it.

This one in particular was about a man murdered in his car along an empty road found sometime later dead in his car with no skin left on his body; it was all blood and bones. No one knew what had happened, who had done the murder or what time it had happened either and with no evidence of whom the killer could have been.

I wrinkled my nose slightly and said out loud "Well this is a lovely murder."

Jace came back down the ladder he'd been on to receive the top rows of files and asked me "Which one?"

I pointed at the one in front of me and read aloud to him "A man found dead in his car with no skin or flesh left on him the only remainders were of him was his blood which was near enough everywhere in his car and his bones. The man so far is believed to be Geoff Walker whose wife reported him missing the same morning. There has been no evidence on who the killer could have been and so far no one knows what has happened or what time the murder was committed."

Jace nodded and said "Ah that one was specifically horrible. Me and my ex-partner Frank worked on that one. It wasn't pleasant."

I flicked through some of the photos and I said "Doesn't look it either."

Jace stood behind me and said "You have a very strong stomach, after seeing that most people puke."

I realised that it was probably true about that and I replied "I've seen a lot worse than that, trust me."

Jace nodded but didn't ask what I'd seen or why it had been worse than this.

Jace then asked "As we're probably going to be here for a long time how about we get to know each other?"

I didn't see it as much of a problem so I shrugged lightly and said "Okay, you first."

Jace considered this and he asked "Why did you leave your family?"

I winced slightly but I answered as simply as I could "Well I had my memories hidden by a Warlock so I couldn't see the evil they did as a kid but when I was twelve I needed to go more often to get it hidden and I sort of never told my family that so I spent like a year seeing all of this evil which they did and I decided that I should run away and join the good side. And after I did run away with a few people my family disowned me and hunted after me by sending all sorts of demons and other stuff."

Jace sounded genially sad as he said "Oh right."

I remembered that this morning Jace had asked me about Will but I didn't answer and he probably deserved an answer so I said quietly "He was my friend."

Jace asked me "What? Who was your friend?"

I explained slightly "This morning you asked me who Will was but I didn't answer you properly. Will he was one of my few actual Shadowhunter friends. Will was one of the people I ran away from my family with, I mean it wasn't much but when you have so many memories with some people it's hard to leave them behind no matter what they do to you and Will always made me feel like I was at home. He was a fairly happy man though he had a wife and a kid and well he had a great family really. One day when we were just walking and talking by a lake during one of our days off the war, a … a water demon of some sort attacked him, I wanted to warn him but I couldn't it was like my body refused to work so it stabbed him and in the end I managed to move and kill the demon but I was too late to save Will. He died there and then and well I've blamed myself ever since really and I've dreamed of that night a lot since it happened. It's always the same one every time. In the dream I can't move or speak and every time I have to watch him die I almost see that his eyes are telling me that he thought he could rely on me to protect him but I'd failed. It just makes me feel guilty each time because I could have saved him and killed myself earlier, it wouldn't have mattered."

I could tell Jace was looking at me as I stared down at the files and I said "And the reason I didn't want to tell you was because then you'd know what a horrible thing I am and you also remind me so much of him it's ridiculous really."

I felt tears fall down my cheeks but I had my back to Jace luckily and I quickly brushed them away to hide them.

**Jace's point of view**

After listening to her talking about her friend's death as if it was her fault it made me wonder what made her so self-hating.

She seemed to wipe her eyes afterwards but I didn't care as I touched her arm which seemed to make her jump and she swirled around to face me but then as she saw it was me she looked away again as if she saw her friend Will instead of me.

I asked her gently "Clary why can't you just look at me?"

She whispered so quietly I almost missed it "You remind me of Will. It's like he's been reborn in you but you look just like his son James though well yours eyes do anyway. I just can't look at you because I remember James crying when I told him that his dad had died and wasn't coming back."

I stared at her and asked "So you think they're my relatives?"

She nodded and asked me "That's presuming that your real last name is Herondale of course?"

I stared at her and told her "Yeah that's my real one at least."

She hung her head as if she was ashamed and she apologised "I'm sorry about that then."

I automatically just stepped forward and gave her a hug.

Clary stiffened as if she'd forgotten how to hug someone.

I let go of her and I whispered "It wasn't your fault okay?"

Clary obviously didn't believe me but she nodded anyway.

Then a voice interrupted what I was going to say next by asking "Is that little miss tough girl from the other day crying?"

Clary looked at the man and said "Oh it's Mr one who thinks everyone is a murderer man from the other day wondering if I'm crying which would be a yes because of reasons that you need not to know."

I knew automatically that it was Sebastian Verlac and I told him "Leave her alone, she doesn't need it."

He asked me "Why? What she says is nothing true it's just in her brain."

Clary growled and said "I am not a liar you little idiotic Mundie."

Verlac raised his eyebrows and asked "Excuse me?"

Clary repeated "I said I am not a liar you little idiotic Mundie."

Verlac just simply shrugged and said "Why are you crying anyway Miss Sarcastic."

Clary sighed and said "I was mourning over a friend."

Verlac fake surprised asked "You had friends?"

Clary glared at him and said "Yes and unfortunately he was one of Officer Lightwood's relatives."

Verlac raised his eyebrows and said "If what you say is true then that was around about three hundred years ago."

Clary's eyes went darker and her voice went so sad as if she had so many memories and she walked towards him as she said "Sir, have you ever told someone that their husband, son, brother, lover or even friend is dead? I have. When you watch someone's face so hopeful, so full of life. Then you watch as they realise that you aren't the soldier and they know he's dead. You get a feeling that crushes you to the core but you still hold back all of the grief that you carry and you tell them. The Director would always send me on these missions when I was free because he knew I was a girl. It crushes you so much. Then as the mother, wife, sister even daughter collapses into a pile at your feet, you can't comfort them because you're thinking, I could have saved them. Or where was I when this happened? Or the worst one I watched them die and there was nothing I could do. It kills you. Every time. Every single time, you die a little inside. And there's nothing you can do. So you keep fighting. It's all you can do right? I mean you can't quit just because someone dies. Its war, bloodshed is inevitable. The family pleads with you. They say don't keep fighting son, we've lost everything!

Yet there's nothing to do but to fight. Sooner or later the grief will catch up to you and – and you're… broken."

Clary was very close to sobbing at the end of her small speech. I don't know how I could tell but for some reason I did.

I've never had to tell anyone the news that someone they loved had died but the way her speech struck me straight in the heart so much that I was even trying not to cry and I haven't cried since my parents died when I was ten.

Even Sebastian looked slightly startled and he said quickly "Okay, I'll leave you to cry your eyes out to Jace."

Then he spun around and left again.

Instead of walking back Clary just sat down on the step she had been standing on and she curled up into a tight ball and just sat there in the ball crying.

I had no idea how to respond to that.

I had always pictured Clary as the strong one who barely cries and tries her best to be upbeat and almost happy but now she was sitting a curled up position and crying her eyes out.

I dropped the flies I was holding and went over to her and I sat down next to her and I asked her "Are you okay?"

I instantly wanted to hit myself on the head. Of course she wasn't alright you idiot. She's sitting here crying her eyes out and you ask her if she's alright? Stupid Lightwood.

Clary however just gave a muffled "Yeah, fine."

I told her "Clary can you look at me?"

Clary lifted her head slightly and soon enough a pair of green eyes appeared looking into mine.

Her eyes looked so full of pain and sadness as well as her normal self-hatred.

I told her firmly "Look if I'm one of Will's descendants then I want you to know that I don't care what you did to him back then all I want you to know is that it wasn't your fault and even if it was then I forgive you for it."

Clary half smiled and she said "Thank you Jace. I'm sorry for being such a wreck; you should probably get back to work now. I'll be fine in a minute."

I told her a bit lighter this time "Not until I see a proper smile I won't."

Clary gave a half strangled laugh and she gave me a full smile which seemed to burn into my mind so even after it left her face again and I had turned away it was stuck there in my mind.

I smiled back at her before going back down the stairs and flicking through some files again.

Clary then screamed out slightly which made me stare at her as she muttered "Oh holy Raziel that scared the total crap out of me Lewis."

She paused for a moment as if she was listening to something and then she muttered "Not funny at all. You almost gave me a heart failure."

She paused again and said "Oh shut up, I've been dead nearly three hundred years, I haven't had time to catch up on medical history. Anyway I presume you had a reason for scaring the crap out of me and using the ring."

I gave her a weird look and she muttered "Wait a sec I have to explain to Goldilocks over there."

She laughed and then she said to me whilst holding up her hand "This my dear escort is a Faerie ring. Each one had a pair and when I and Simon were in battle we used to use these rings to communicate with each other. They have a link between them and if I think hard enough about something then I can send whoever is wearing the pair ring a message or a picture which can be useful until Simon pisses about with it."

I smiled as Clary laughed and said "Oh shut up Lewis you sent me pictures of girls who were on their periods when you were drunk. If that's not disgusting then what is?"

Clary frowned before then pulling a disgusted face and saying "Gee thanks for the mental image Si. Anyway back to what you wanted to tell me."

Simon must have said something fairly long because it felt like Clary was taking forever to speak again.

Clary nodded and said "Okay and do I really have to wear a dress?"

Simon must have said yes as Clary wrinkled her nose and said "Urgh I hate dresses."

Clary then said "NO! No way is Isabelle going to do my hair, makeup and a stupid dress, nu uh."

Clary then sighed and said "Fine but it's only this once! And I'm going now so bye Si."

Clary slid off the ring and she muttered "That was not what I wanted to hear at that moment."

I asked her "What's happening?"

Clary stood up and sighed before answering "It appears that my friend Magnus Bane has become the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he is hosting a party tonight at eleven thirty and I am being forced to have Isabelle do my hair and makeup as well as wear a dress. And they're picking us up at seven thirty so we can have some time to be prepared."

I laughed and then stopped as I realised "Oh god I have to come with you don't I?"

Clary nodded and said "Good job you, Alec and Isabelle are all Shadowhunter's then."

I stared at her and said slowly "We're Shadowhunters? We have to fight demons and be badass?"

Clary admitted "Well you don't have to but it's much more fun when you do and I would guess so because judging by your last names Lightwood and Herondale both of those held Shadowhunter blood in them so it's a likely chance that you'll be Shadowhunter's and Simon's told the other two by the way."

I nodded and tried to let the information sink in. Somehow I am a badass demon fighting Shadowhunter just like Clary.

I soon just accepted it and then said to Clary with a big grin across my face "Well we have a lot of work to do then don't we?"

Clary smiled ever so slightly and she said "Better get started then."

**Clary's point of view**

At around nine thirty I was already in Isabelle's room waiting to have a 'makeover' which sounded even less fun then finding out which girls were on their periods when Simon was drunk.

Soon Isabelle bounded into the room and sung "Makeover time! Hmmm I think we'll do makeup first."

She dragged me over to her chair in and then she started working on my makeup.

She asked me "So Clary, what's your favourite colour? Minus black I mean."

I answered her "Well Isabelle-"

She interrupted me "Izzy, not Isabelle just Izzy okay?"

I smiled slightly and then started again "Well Izzy my next favourite colour would be either green or blue."

Izzy nodded and said "Awesome, mine is purple and then gold and black in joint second."

I half nodded to show that I'd heard and Izzy then asked "So three hundred years ago you were alive?"

I laughed and said "I look good for my age don't I?"

Izzy laughed with me and said "Yeah I guess so, what was it like back then?"

I shrugged and said "Um buildings were tall but not as tall as these ones, streets were normally packed full of markets and people. You get the idea."

Izzy nodded and asked "So when's your birthday?"

I thought about it before saying "Twenty third of August."

Izzy squealed and said "That's like four days away! How come no one told me of this?"

I said more to myself "Well I guess I'll be spending it in a mental institute but better than my fifth tenth I guess."

Izzy looked at me slightly confused so I explained "My fifth tenth was one of the days during the war; I died about five days before my sixteenth birthday."

Izzy laughed and said "Happy death day for yesterday then."

I chuckled and said "Yeah."

Izzy then started pulling out different dresses as I asked her "Is Alec gay?"

Izzy froze and asked me "How did you know?"

I said "Oh it's not really that hidden really. He stares at Jace most of the time and as far as I've seen him in shopping yesterday he never once looked at a slutty girl walking past whereas Jace did so that was the main two points."

Izzy lost any happiness on her face as she said "You better not have told anyone or will tell anyone otherwise I may have to whip your little ass."

I answered back "Fair enough deal and I swear on the angel I won't tell anyone unless you tell me to or I happen to be extremely drunk."

Izzy smiled at that and said "Good."

In the end I was wearing a ridiculously short, strapless, mini black dress which barely covered my thighs, black fishnets, thigh high, black, high heeled boots, and a small cardigan. I also was covered in glitter as if I was a sparkly fairy or something. I was wearing my Morgenstern ring along with my Faerie ring and a clockwork angel necklace that Tessa had given me ages ago. My makeup was black eye shadow, black eyeliner, a small amount of blush, mascara, and foundation. My hair was tied up in a strange sort of ponytail/bun thing.

Izzy however was near enough the same as me but in a deep shade of purple and black lace.

Izzy admired us two in the mirror before snapping photos of us two and she said "I think the boys are going to be almost falling over when they see us two."

I smiled slightly and said "Oh the joy of being a Shadowhunter with amazing looks; you will literally knock some things off their feet."

Izzy laughed and said "I guess both of us and amazing enough to make most things work yes?"

I agreed "Yes."

Izzy smiled and said "That's the spirit. Let's go kick some ass's girl."

She held up her hand and I frowned until she grabbed my hand and whacked her against mine and told me "It's called a high five."

I nodded and tried to keep that in my mind.

As we walked (well when I say walked I mean Izzy walked and I sort of half walked half stumbled anyway) down the stairs the boys faces were priceless.

Even Alec looked slightly taken aback.

I smirked lightly as I saw Simon's face and as we started walking towards Magnus' apartment I whispered to him "Too many pretty girls for you Si?"

Simon growled back "No."

I smiled and teased him "So why all the staring?"

Simon teased me back "Because I've never seen you in a dress let alone a really short one."

I laughed with him as I smacked his arm in a 'oh shut up' sort of way.

Simon then asked me "You looking forward to see Magnus?"

I nodded and said "At least he can't complain that my hair and clothes looks boring now."

Simon laughed almost painfully and said "Yeah at least."

I then asked him "So how did you find the invite?"

Simon shrugged and said "Clubbing one night and someone gave it to me."

I nodded and just assumed that clubbing was something that teens do now.

Simon had been saying something and was looking at me as though expecting an answer so I asked "Sorry what?"

Simon rolled his eyes and said "Nothing Fray."

I stared at him and his weird sort of awkwardness for a minute before pushing the fact aside.

We all then turned the corner to the street and I said "Well let's all guess which one Magnus lives in."

Simon laughed as he saw the house.

Every other house was boring and just plain normal colours except one.

That one house was a bright purple and slightly sparkly house with banners reading "Bane's Parties!"

We all walked towards the small house and I rang the doorbell labelled Magnus Bane on it.

As we waited Jace said to no one in particular "Well this party will be either really lame or really good."

I glanced back and said "If you think that other parties are good then you've obviously never partied with Magnus Bane."

The door suddenly opened and a strange looking man asked me "Invite?"

I held the piece of paper in and I said "I was handed this and these are my friends." I gestured to the others when I said friends.

The man stared at me disbelievingly which made me sigh so I grabbed my stele and drew a confusing rune in front of the man's face so he suddenly started to panic before he looked at me and said "Go in."

I smiled at him and gestured for the others to go in first before I drew an unconfusing rune in front of him which he relaxed at and I smiled at him before disappearing up the stairs and called to him "Thanks for letting us in." and then I disappeared up the staircase.

The others were waiting for me at the door and I warned them "Don't drink anything anyone gives you unless you're certain it's not a false drink. Trust Simon's word if not mine. Other than that have a little fun."

With that I walked into the room and studied my surroundings.

The walls were covered in banners and bright tissue paper. There was music blaring through some large speakers and judging by the people there was a few Vampires and a load of Faeries and a couple of Warlocks.

I scanned the unfamiliar crowd for Magnus as the others all started to wonder off together.

I walked through the crowd and I could see that some of the Vampires were staring at me as if I would make a lovely snack.

I mostly ignored them though as they always wanted to be intimidating but to be honest they weren't that scary unless they go completely vamp on you.

I was still half scanning the crowd for my old friend when I saw a few Faeries starting to argue over Jace who looked half dazed by them.

I made my way towards him and then when I was near enough I yelled out to Jace "Oh Jace there you are! I didn't see you come in."

I hugged him which he seemed even more surprised at as I then smiled sweetly at the Faerie girls and said "Sorry for any inconvenience, he's a little loopy if you know what I mean."

The Faeries glared at me as I grabbed Jace's wrist and dragged him through the crowd away from them and back into the Vampire area.

Now Jace was away from them he blinked and said "Woah that was crazy."

I told him "It was they're glamour, look at them now."

Jace glanced over at the two faeries casually and gasped as he saw what they really looked like.

One had vines for hair and the other had poisonous and dangerous flowers decorating her whole body.

I smirked at his face and said "They're actually fairly pretty compared to some Faeries."

Jace shuddered and said "Hey thanks."

I shrugged and said "Don't mention it."

Jace saw that I was pushing his hand down on one of my runes which he then asked me which one.

I answered him never taking my eyes off the crowd "It's a clear sight rune. It helps you see things for what they truly are."

Jace glanced back at the faeries and said "Yeah, might want one of those."

I smiled and said "I can draw on for you if you want one."

Jace raised his eyebrows at me and asked "How?"

I got my stele out and said "Using this, it hurts a bit but it does the job."

Jace nodded and asked "And if you were wrong about me being a Shadowhunter then I won't become a Forsaken right?"

I laughed and said "I'll kill you beforehand if you're that nervous."

Jace half laughed and then held out his arm for me to draw on.

I held my stele correctly and I asked him "You sure?"

Jace hesitated and asked "What happens if you screw up or you draw it wrong or something?"

I looked at him and said "I've studied runes for a lot of my life; I'm pretty sure that this one won't be wrong and let's just say I have a way with runes."

Jace then said "Go for it."

I took his arm gently and drew it quickly and easily.

Jace then looked down at his arm and then he said "That looks awesome actually."

I smiled and said "My personal favourite is the fearless one."

Jace raised his eyebrows and I showed him the light scar of it on my arm.

He muttered something like "Awesome." Before I turned back to the crowd and said "I better draw them on Alec and Izzy too."

Jace said "Good idea." And he followed me through the crowd and waited with me as I drew on the rune on each of their arms.

I then saw Simon standing moodily in the corner and I mouthed at him "Come on Grumpy, do something."

Simon mouthed back "Like what?"

I mouthed back again "Dancing or talking."

Simon rolled his eyes and then he came towards me and whispered "Found Mags yet?"

I shook my head and said "Nah, he's hiding probably."

Simon nodded and got dragged off to the dance floor by Izzy which made me smile properly for once as Izzy trying to teach him how to dance.

I then heard a voice come from behind me "Well I don't remember inviting any Shadowhunters to my party."

I turned around and saw a man who I presumed was Magnus standing behind me casually leaning against the wall and I said "Magnus? Magnus Bane? And we came with my Vampire friend."

The man looked at me as if I'd lost my head and he said "Yes I'm the Magnificent Magnus Bane. As familiar as I appear to be to you I can't say the same for the other way around and you guys befriend Vampires now?"

I asked him "Is nearly three hundred years all it takes for someone to forget their best friend? And occasionally I guess."

Magnus' cat eyes blinked at me and he asked me uncertainly "Clarissa? Clarissa Mor-"

I interrupted by saying "Um Magnus, its Clary Fray now."

Magnus stared at me and said "It's you?"

I smiled lightly and said "The one and only my dear old friend."

Magnus laughed and asked "Are you too old for a hug?"

I grinned this time and said "Never too old for a hug."

Magnus grinned back and stepped forwards and pulled me into his massive arms.

I hugged him back and said in his ear "Thanks for the upper class style cave by the way."

Magnus laughed and said "It said in the brochure it was five stars."

I laughed and said "Yeah could do with some cushions next time."

Magnus laughed and said "I normally would say I'm glad to see you but this time it means we have a rather big problem."

I nodded and said "Yeah I half know about it, I'll just collect my friends okay?"

Magnus nodded as I caught Jace's eyes and yelled "Get the others!"

He nodded and pushed his way through the crowd as I asked Magnus "So any reason why you're holding this party?"

Magnus shrugged and said "I like parties and it's my cat Chairman Meow's birthday."

I smiled and said "Okay not strange at all."

I could see that Jace and Alec were struggling against the crowd so I put two fingers to my mouth and whistled loudly over the music.

Everyone looked at me and I yelled "Let the Shadowhunters and Simon through!"

Everyone stared at me and then I remembered Chairman Meow so I added on "And don't forget to say happy birthday to Chairman Meow!"

Most people laughed and a few called out "Happy Birthday!" before they went back to dancing after letting the others through.

I turned back to Magnus who grinned at me and shaking his head before leading the group of us through the small apartment until we reached another room.

As soon as we were all in Magnus shut the door behind us killing off the music before turning around his cat eyes sparkling with sadness but also happiness to and he said "Right then we better have a talk."

**AN: Thanks for reading and a special thanks to Emzo456 for writing the small bit of this chapter when Clary talks to Sebastian about war and stuff. Please review or PM me and let me know what you think of it.**


	5. Magnus Bane's Party

**AN: Hey guys; thanks for any reviews or PM I have got and I'm sorry for not updating as much as I should due to stupid school. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and well the wait for me to update again.**

**Clary's point of view**

Magnus gestured for all of us to sit down which everyone except me and Magnus took.

Magnus asked me "How much do your little friends know about your past Clary?"

I lowered my head to avoid any glances at me as I said "Only a small bit."

Magnus sighed and said "Are they ready to know more?"

I shrugged and said "If they think they can handle it."

Magnus nodded and he turned to the others and said "Well you know that our dear Claris… Clary here was alive around three hundred years ago yes?"

Everyone nodded and I interrupted by saying "I love how you still make me sound so young Mags."

Magnus winked at me before turning back to the others and saying "Well unfortunately she also had a particularly dick head of a father and brother and a weird mother."

I made another comment "Well that's one way to put it."

Magnus nodded and said "Well she happened to be the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the Shadowhunter's world; we don't tend to speak of his name unless Clary lets us…"

As he trailed off he looked at me and I said bitterly "I guess I have to tell them don't I?"

Magnus nodded and I said again bitterly "As you three would know I only go by my changed name now but my birth name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild and sister of Jonathan Morgenstern."

Magnus raised his eyebrows and said "Well that was rather bitter but okay then."

My new friends looked at me and Jace asked "So your father was evil? How was he evil?"

I answered "Many ways, my father beat me and my brother a lot when we were kids, my mother used to watch and laugh along with him, He also did … experiments? That might not even be the right word but he tested different stuff on me and my brother."

Jace questioned me further "Like what exactly?"

I sighed and said "I didn't tell you this last night because I thought that the better hidden it was kept the better it would be but apparently not. My father ,when my mother was pregnant with my brother, decided to inject my mother's food and drink and stuff like that with demon blood so my brother when he was born was a monster, he's half demon, quarter angel and quarter human. It did work for a while I guess but the demon blood took over my brother as he aged and the demon started destroying the angel in him and taking it as demon blood instead. So now my brother is probably not even any angel blood in him.

My father saw his mistake with Jonathan and when my mother announced that she was pregnant with me he decided to do the opposite of what he did to Jonathan, he took angel blood and hid it in my mother's food and drink again so technically I'm not even a Shadowhunter, due to the fact I'm three quarters angel and a quarter human.

However when I was born my father wasn't impressed that he got a girl angel instead of a boy angel so he stuck with Jonathan mostly though he trained me up like a male warrior instead of a female."

Isabelle asked me "Did you ever get anything nice out of your childhood? Like bedtime stories or snow days or holidays."

I looked at my feet and said "Not really, my family travelled a lot so I've seen many places like Rome and Athens and other ancient cities like that, other than them times it was my usual rota of a day, and the only bedtime stories I got were ones of dragons and death not princesses and brave knights and happy ever afters like every mundane gets nowadays."

Magnus then interrupted us "Very touching there Clary but can we get to like the reason you and your brother are still alive and haven't aged for about three hundred years?"

I nodded and said "Take it away Mags."

Magnus explained "When we lost you Clary, your mother found us about an hour later and she told me and Simon and Luke all about you, so instead of losing you forever we decided to put a curse on you. When you laid there dead next to the demon you killed your blood linked together, I put a curse on both of you which linked you together slightly more so when the demon was raised and someone survived the raising of him, they would also be secretly raising you too. We did this so if the demon was ever raised again then you could be raised and once again kill him, when you do this, if you ever do this I mean for this time then the bond will be broken and well you'll either die along with the demon or you'll live a normal life again."

I nodded and let it sink in and said "Wait are you saying that I'm related to a part demon and bound to a greater demon and I'm only fifth teen?"

Magnus considered this and said "Yep, pretty much."

I muttered "Typical, and also what would happen to me if someone else killed the demon I'm bound to and it died?"

Magnus hesitated and said "I have no idea, once again my friend you are the first person to have this curse placed upon you and work successfully."

I sighed and asked "So where is the demon now?"

Magnus shrugged and said "I do not know but I will certainly be looking for him as well as the her version of him and your brother."

I nodded and said "Okay, now that's sorted I can go rest in a mental institution in peace."

Magnus burst out laughing and said "You in a mental home? Oh this reunion is so much better and happier now."

I smacked his arm lightly and said "I'd like to see you in one."

Magnus winked at me and said "But sweetheart, I don't claim that I'm over three hundred years old do I?"

I smirked and replied "Only because you keep changing your age every time someone talks to you, you must be what nearly eight hundred now?"

Magnus held a finger in front of his lips and muttered "Shhh!"

I smiled a proper smile at him and I said "Okay I need some drinks because I don't know about you but I'm thirsty as hell."

Magnus laughed and said "Good line there."

I looked at him and said "Wasn't even meant to be one actually."

Magnus laughed again and asked "So where did you go heaven or hell?"

I gave him a devilish smile and said "Well I'm only here because heaven wouldn't take me and hell was afraid that I'd take over."

Magnus shook his head and said "Go on only I get to canoodle in my apartment long enough to be comfortable."

I bit back a smile and said "Oh shut up Baney Boy."

Magnus chuckled and said "Come on the rest of you out too."

I ended up walking in-between Magnus and Simon which made me feel shorter than ever but it felt more natural than ever.

I told Simon jokingly "Hey Si, be careful what you drink okay?"

Simon made a face at me whom I laughed at and Magnus just shook his head sadly at us and we both ended up chuckling at Magnus.

There was a reason for why Simon was a Vampire. We had been at Magnus' party during the war's day off and another random Vamp had slid something into Simon's drink, which had made Simon turn into a rat and they'd taken him to their lair named 'Hotel Dumort' which in French would translate into Hotel of Death. I and Will had saved Simon from the Vamps and he was human for a while after that but he had been bitten when he was a rat and he'd gone back without a reason and then become a Vampire, and then a Daylighter after that.

When we got back into the party area Magnus muttered in my ear "Have fun my friend and maybe in a bit you'll dance with me?"

I nodded and said a quick bye before Magnus took off and melted into the crowd again.

Simon was dragged off to the dance floor by Izzy and Alec went over to the bar get a few drinks.

I thought that Jace had followed Alec to the bar but I then felt a breath against my ear and a voice whispering "Let your hair down Fray."

Then the pins from my hair came out and my hair fell down to my elbows again in curls and then a hand sorted them out before I whispered back "Is that better Mr Fashion Expert?"

I could tell that Jace was smiling as he said "A lot better."

Then he moved away from behind me and I started to walk through the crowd of Vampires careful not to be touched by one of them.

I stood by a window for about twenty minutes before I felt Magnus' hand land on my shoulder and his voice whisper "I believe you said that we could dance at the party."

I smiled and said "Worst mistake of my life probably but yes I did."

Magnus' eyes glittered with amusement and he said "And I even believe that this is one of your favourite songs."

I went to talk but then suddenly the song came on and it cut me off.

Magnus did a mock bow and asked "May I have this dance my lady Clarissa?"

I shook my head slightly and replied "You may indeed Magnus Bane."

Magnus took my hand and then we both managed to get into position on time and dance properly for once.

I smiled and Magnus asked "You did this with Jonathan right?"

I nodded and said "Yeah it was my favourite one to do with him partly because he loved it and we even learnt it on different instruments once."

Magnus frowned slightly and said "I didn't know you could play musical instruments."

I smiled and replied "I'm full of surprises Mags, even you should know that."

Magnus grinned a little as he spun me around about three times and by the time I had come back to my normal state his grin was gone and he said "It's good to have you back Clary."

I answered though it didn't need one "And it's nice to be back."

As the dance ended Magnus bowed to me again and then disappeared once again.

I went over to the bar and grabbed a clear drink which had bubbles fizzing in it but I wasn't really paying that much attention to the drink.

I thought back to when I and Jon used to dance together at Valentine's stupid balls and parties he held or we went to.

I guess most of them were dances that lovers were meant to do but technically my father did want me to marry Jon to keep our bloodlines 'pure'.

I felt a hand rest on my arm and I snapped out of my thinking mode and saw that it was Jace.

I smiled at him slightly and asked "You having a good time?"

Jace shrugged and answered "Your friend certainly knows how to party."

I smirked and said "Always has done."

Jace smiled and said "I didn't realise you could dance either."

I laughed and said "Yeah my mother insisted that I and Jon learnt how to dance, my father used to hold stupid parties and balls or was invited to them so I kind of had to learn how to dance. It's a painful lesson both physically and mentally."

Jace laughed and asked "Do you actually know a modern dance or anything modern?"

I smiled and said "My modern is very different from your modern."

Jace nodded and we fell silent again.

Alec soon joined us and he told Jace "I really don't like these Vamps."

Jace asked "Why not?"

Alec replied "Well one just pinched me in a highly personal area and it was very disturbing to inform you."

I choked on my drink and had to try and swallow my mouthful of drink.

Alec glared at me which I started choking on my drink trying not to laugh at his face again.

Once the drink was down my throat I laughed and said "Oh sorry I forgot that most Vamps can be bisexual oh dear Raziel that was the best thing in the world."

Alec was still glaring at me and Jace was trying his best not to laugh at his friend and adoptive brother.

Magnus then appeared at my shoulder and said "What's so funny Clarissa?"

I flinched away from him and told him "Its Clary not Clarissa and our poor young Alec here was earlier pinched in a highly personal area and I had completely forgotten that Vamps did that on the occasion."

Magnus chuckled and said "I see, and was it a 'forgetting' or a forgetting?"

I looked at him and said "Oh shut up; just because I've been alive for over three hundred years it doesn't mean that I don't forget something."

Magnus laid a hand on his chest and said "I never suggested anything of the sort my dear Clarissa."

I told him "Good and don't mouth or whisper or say to anyone that you totally did behind my back Magnus Bane."

Magnus stuttered and said "Yes Clarissa Morgenstern, I will not do that as I have seen you quite literally kick ass."

I flinched slightly at my name and corrected "Mags it is Clary Fray now, not Clarissa Morgenstern."

Magnus nodded and said "I know."

I told him "And you say I have a bad memory."

Magnus grinned and said "Well I'm like you said nearly eight hundred years old now so I might have a bad memory."

I pointed out "You're immortal, you can live forever and see the Earth die if you survived that long of course."

Magnus looked at me and said "You really are curious sometimes Clary Fray."

I asked him "Is that a compliment, an insult or a statement?"

Magnus considered this and said "A statement I guess."

I told him "Oh you know me so well Magnus Bane."

Magnus smiled and said "You know I do."

I yawned and said "Raziel I'm tired as hell."

Magnus nodded and said "Go home and get ready for your mental institute girl."

I glared at him but broke off in another yawn and Alec soon went out over and got Izzy and Simon and soon enough we were leaving the apartment with Magnus flirting with Alec and telling him to call him which I almost died laughing at and Jace and Izzy and Simon were chuckling slightly.

Soon I managed to stop laughing and I then heard a voice say "You seem very happy Clarissa."

I froze and closed my eyes and said "What do you want?"

The voice laughed and said "It's not what I want, it's what we want."

I opened my eyes and looked around and only saw my friends and shadows.

I called out "So you're too scared to come out of your hiding are you, jeez got a bit scared in three hundred years haven't you. Haven't been practising either or did you get to the top three hundred years ago, meh can't remember. Anyway where the hell are you? Oh right I see you. Okay show my friends who you are then, show them why I changed my name all those years ago. Show them why I only told them tonight my Shadowhunter name, show them why I hate every single Morgenstern I've ever known."

Jace asked me "Um Clary you're not talking to anyone except a voice but no one's here Clary."

The voice laughed and said "Oh how stupid do you Shadowhunters get these days? 'No one's there, except a voice' ha you think you're all so smart, the only smart one here is Clarissa and well that really is a surprise."

I rolled my eyes and said "Gee thanks, I love being upgraded to smart."

Soon enough the voice laughed again and said "Okay Clarissa, I'll do your wish and come and visit you for a few minutes."

The shadows suddenly fell and a figure walked towards us and I instantly recognised it as my brother's and as he came nearer I walked towards him and soon enough he was in my sight properly now.

He looked just the same as he always had done, the same white blonde hair, the same dark black eyes, the same tall and broad figure and the same everything basically.

I closed my eyes and soon enough the footsteps stopped directly in front of me and I soon heard his familiar voice say "Hello Clarissa darling, it's been a long time hasn't it? Uh three hundred years roughly right?"

I opened my eyes and said "Hello Jonathan."

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and if anyone wants to send me a DocX then please tell me in your review so I can accept them from you and I'll try to fit it in.**


	6. Meeting Jonathan

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys have written for me and please continue writing them. I hope you have enjoyed all the previous chapters and also please try to enjoy this chapter as I have had a lot of fun ideas for this which I hope to put in. I'll shut up now and let you read on.**

**Clary's point of view**

Jonathan.

My mind rung his name around my head screaming it as if it was meant to scare me away but I wasn't going to back away from my own brother.

I breathed in slightly and his scent hit me.

It was a strange but familiar scent. It was a mix between alcohol, training rooms, metal and something which I can only classify as Jonathan.

Jonathan apparently was doing something similar as he said softly "I thought you were dead dear Clarissa."

I replied maybe slightly too harshly "So did I but apparently death got bored of me and threw me back out into living form again."

Jonathan chuckled slightly his smile slowly spreading across his face as he reached up and touched my cheek gently as if he was testing me to see if I would flinch away from his touch like I really wanted to do right now.

His index finger traced the scar cutting across my face and whispered "I must say dear sister, those two hundred and ninety years you were gone were probably the most boring in my whole life."

Izzy repeated confused "Sister? Why are you calling Clary your sister?"

Now a hint of amusement came into his eyes as he talked to me "Ah gone for the secretive and mysterious girl have you Clarissa? I can't help but feel slightly offended at the lack of information you told them about me. I mean we are of the same blood after all well the human part at least."

Jace looked between me and Jonathan and asked "You're her brother, the one who's part demon and evil?"

Jonathan took a step back from me and instead of touching me he just walked around me his warm breath hitting my neck and ears as he purred "Is that really what you think of me Clarissa? Have you really told no one of your family bloodline? I thought you would be proud of us at least."

He then turned to Jace and smiled before saying "Yes I am Clarissa's brother and if you don't believe me then ask her yourself."

I felt every single pair of eyes flick to me and wait for my response "Oh no Jonathan, you were my brother. I mean we're disowned now and you're not the person you used to be."

Jonathan chuckled again and said "Such an angry and sarcastic tone you have. Just like me and father really aren't you? You got all your looks from mother but your personality is way to like mine and fathers for your liking so you hide it, you pretend you don't think like a Morgenstern but you do Clarissa, you always will do."

I shook my head and said "No I'm nothing like you or father or even mother, I'm myself and I disowned all of you when I left to fight properly with the Americans."

Jonathan told me "Ah you would say that wouldn't you? But I think that the ring just dismisses your words."

I looked at my Morgenstern ring and I snapped changing the subject "Are you going to kill or harm us at any point or what?"

Jonathan chuckled and answered "No Clarissa, I don't want to hurt you physically at all. Well yet anyway, it'll just ruin my plans I have made. Talking of plans I have to go and make some more."

I watched how he turned around and I called to him as an old joke "I'll catch you later."

Jonathan smirked at me and called back "No you won't!" and then the shadows made him disappear completely from my view.

I half smiled for a few seconds before realising that I was doing so and I sighed thinking about how that had always been our joke between us.

One yelling to catch the other later and the other yelling back no they won't.

I missed my real brother. The only half demon one who sat there with me, laughing at all of our jokes and the one who play fighted with me whilst training and we had always thought side by side during demon hunting.

There was even a time my father wondered out loud if me and Jon should become Parabatai which mean we should be sworn brother and sister to each other and fight battles together but then it had turned to the whole Clarissa and Jonathan should get married to keep the bloodline pure stuff which was even worse as Jon then turned into three quarters demon so he was very strange like he is now.

I felt Simon's hand touch my arm gently as he said "Hey Clary. You okay?"

I muttered more to myself "Why did he let us go free?"

Jace's voice answered "Because you're his sister?"

I shook my head and said "No I doubt he remembers much of that part, he had the unpleasantness of not having his memories taken from him like me, he grew up with evil and now that is what he is. He can't love with a family around that was one thing my father always said to love is to destroy to be loved is to be destroyed. Jonathan would never disobey father he was too cowardly to do that."

Jonathan's laugh now came down and I muttered "Thought so."

Jonathan then came back into view and stood straight in front of me and said "Yes Clarissa you are right. You disobeyed father a lot more but then you also got a lot more punishment for it. And I can love dear sister, it's just the one person I do love can't be with me in this age because we happen to be related."

I wrinkled my nose and asked "Please say you're not talking of mother. Or father. Okay that actually came out of my mouth oh holy Raziel my imagination is going beyond I thought it would ever do…"

Jonathan also looked disgusted and annoyed as he asked "Clarissa are you asking me if I had feelings for our parents in a sexual way?"

I answered "Well you said you loved someone who was related to you and they were the only people you are related to except …"

I trailed off as I thought 'Me. I'm the only other relative he ever had.'

Then it went into panic mode 'Seriously did my mind just think that my own blood brother loves me. No he doesn't. Or does he?'

I stared at my brother and whispered the end of the sentence "Except me."

Jonathan smirked and said "Oh and the little one figures it out first."

I looked at him and said "Okay you're kidding this is turning into complete incest if not."

Jonathan's smirk disappeared and a more serious face replaced it as he told me "How could I not love you? Your soft red curls and your emerald eyes are very hypnotising you know. Ask your friend … Sheldon is it?"

Simon growled "Simon not Sheldon."

Jonathan shrugged and carried on "Your pale face was always the one I woke up to after father had knocked me out and got you to help me. Why do you think father wanted me to marry you? He cared nothing for pure bloodlines he only did it because I begged him on my knees to let me marry you instead of giving you away to a man who could hurt you."

I stared at him and said "Jon…"

He cut me off though by continuing "I loved you since you were five Clarissa, I always took care of you no matter if someone was about to touch you I would make excuses to go over there and watch them carefully to make sure they couldn't hurt you. It grew stronger as we grew older Clarissa, you stood up for female Shadowhunter's so they could wear trousers and start hunting as much as men. You stood up to every male who refused your opinion on females hunting and using weapons no matter if it was from a little boy to father to the inquisitor you never stood back. You were the only one I trusted truly and never betrayed me to anyone. I remember how when we hunted together once you threw yourself in front of me so that the demons could claw you instead. You always had bravery Clary, not a lot of good luck but still you battled through your life not turning back to regret one kill of a demon or an evil thing that was threatening someone or something. You always kept the promise of never leaving me until you left me and ran off to the American's side and now look at you, surrounded by people who don't even know what to think of you now I've told everyone that. Oh and Clarissa, you always liked promises so I swear on the angel that I will get you to love me one day, no matter how long it takes and if it costs me killing everyone in this world I will do anything for you dear sister and if you run away, then I will always find you."

I could feel everyone staring at me and I could feel the scar on my face which I got from protecting Jon during that fight he just mentioned tingle as if it was trying to open up and spill my blood everywhere again.

Jonathan then said "Anyway now that's out I have to leave and make some plans to kill you all as my sister is going to be there in shock for a few seconds. Goodbye."

Suddenly the shadows swirled around him and he disappeared completely leaving me staring at the empty space where he'd just stood.

Another voice then came over the silence "Well Miss Fray, you do seem to have a lot of love following you about don't you?"

I spun on my heels and saw Magnus leaning against the wall his glittered hair still up in spikes and the makeup still on.

I told him "Well a lot of the time it's not your own brother who tells you that."

Magnus chuckled and said "Well it would have made a great soap opera situation."

I frowned and repeated "Soap opera?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and said "A TV programme genre, which you view on a TV."

I asked him wearily "TV?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and said "Yes a TV well done, catch up with the twenty first century dearie."

I muttered "You say to the girl who you cast a spell on to awaken her from the dead."

Magnus laughed and said "Touché."

I raised my eyebrows and Magnus just shook his head and turned to walk away but before he disappeared around the street corner he yelled out "See you in a few days dearie."

I went to reply but I didn't because I knew it could go on for ages if I did and I was very tired especially after talking with my brother and listening to his confessions.

I went to walk but a searing pain on my face made me stumble and if Simon didn't rush forwards and catch me I'm sure I would have fallen.

I glanced up and Simon muttering "I'm fine."

Simon just stared at me and I asked him "What's wrong?"

Simon said "Your scar on your face, it's opened up again."

I gently touched my cheek and sure enough my scar had opened up and now I could swear that Jonathan's voice was whispering "The game dear sister is on."

I felt my eyes starting to close but I fought it off blocking everything off my mind except 'Don't close your eyes'.

Suddenly it felt like my mind just gave up and everything suddenly went completely black and I remembered nothing more than arms catching me and voices yelling my name.

**-Page Break-**

My eyes felt like they had been glued together as I attempted to open them.

When I finally managed to I saw bright orange walls and I groaned slightly as it seemed to burn my eyes.

I heard a sigh of relief and a shout "Hey guys, she's waking."

I heard footsteps and then I felt a cool hand link with mine and a voice whisper "Clary, you okay?"

I murmured "Fine, where am I?"

Simon… it was Simon's voice that answered "We're at Magnus' house, you passed out after your brother left and we took you back here because Jace's house was too far away to carry a young girl in a short black dress surrounded by mostly boys, and we also thought it'd look a teeny bit paedophilic if we had done that."

Suddenly my vision cleared and I saw Simon kneeling next to me holding my hand, Jace sitting in a chair next to the bed, Izzy and Alec perching at the end of my bed and then Magnus leaning in the doorway watching me carefully.

I reached up and rubbed my head and asked "Why was Jon here?"

Simon asked me "Do you not remember? And how many fingers am I holding up?"

I frowned as he held up six fingers and tried to remember but the only words that came to me was 'The game dear sister is on.' but apart from that I had no idea.

I shook my head and muttered "Was I drunk? And eighteen fingers."

Simon raised his eyebrows and said "Not as far as we know, you only drunk lemonade so unless that was spiked then no."

I asked "How long have I been out?"

Magnus answered this time "Three days, and I think that you and me need to talk Miss Fray: alone."

I nodded and swung my legs off the bed hoping that it wasn't impossible to stand up like it sometimes could be which surprisingly I didn't even stumble when I did.

I tested my legs to see if I could walk which again I could do so which I was half surprised about, considering I felt like they had been chopped off, grated like cheese and then glued back on.

Magnus gave me a strange look before he asked "Clary what do you remember of your brother last night?"

I thought back again and said carefully "I don't remember anything except a few words."

Magnus stepped forwards and asked "What words Clary?"

I shook my head refusing to speak in front of the three people who were only just taking in that my brother and family were evil pricks and they wouldn't understand the way me and Jon used to use the whole game is on thing.

Magnus told Simon "Get them out would you, she'll only talk to me and I'm not going to bother keeping you in hear you have bat hearing so you can leave here and still hear her."

Simon nodded and then led the other three as far away as he wanted them and I said quietly so even if they were at the door they'd have problems trying to hear it "He said 'The game dear sister is on."

I refused to look at Magnus as I said that but I could tell that he was staring at me as he said softly "He never said that Clary, not out loud anyway."

I frowned and said "He did I remember it from just before I passed out or fainted or whatever you call it these days."

Magnus asked me "Are you sure?"

I nodded and finally looked at him straight in the eye and said "Positive."

Magnus nodded and he said "How did he say something to you if he never said it out loud?"

I frowned and said "That's what I'd like to know; maybe he used Simon and mine's faerie ring or something."

Simon came through the door and said "No I was wearing my one and you was wearing yours right?"

I nodded and asked "But how then?"

We all sat in silence for a minute before I heard Izzy scream out "ALEC!"

I glanced at Magnus and Simon before grabbing a seraph blade and running towards the screaming.

**AN: Haha I'll leave you guys here for now and sorry that this chapters really short but I've been revising for my GCSE's so I haven't been writing as much recently. Anyway I hope you liked it a little at least and please review and let me know what you think of it and again if you have a DocX you want to send me for any of my stories or something then please tell me in a review or PM so I can accept them from you. Until next time that is all so bye.**


End file.
